


One shots (spanking)

by Btskookie_95



Category: GOT7, Original Work, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Brothers, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Other, Temper Tantrums, bangtanboys, kpop, non sexual spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Btskookie_95/pseuds/Btskookie_95
Summary: Hello! This story will be about your prompts it can be about spanking (non sexual), brothers, kpop or just anything you want me to write about. So please give me ideas!





	1. Chapter 1

Please give me ideas for this story!


	2. Where is Jungkook?

Today’s practice was long and hard. Jungkook kept messing up which is surprising for the members since he is one of them who can always get every move right. The manager would keep making all of us practice again and again each time jungkook messed up. Finally after 10 hours of practice manager let us all go back to our dorm. We got in our car and started home. 

“H-..hyungs I’m sorry..” 

Said jungkook while looking at each of his hyungs. Yoongi just glared at him while the rest just looked out the window ignoring him. Beside jungkook sat Taehyung. 

“Taetae hyung..please I’m sorry. I don’t know why I kept messing up. I didn’t mean to please” 

Taehyung sighs and looks at jungkook but doesn’t say anything. He opens his mouth to say something but ends up closing his mouth and turns his head towards the window. 

“Tae...” 

jungkook says and blinks away his tears and puts his head down. Great now all of his hyungs are mad at him and won’t even speak to him. Finally they arrived at their dorm and Jin gets our first followed by the rest..jungkook gets out last and noticed that nobody stayed behind to walk with him inside. Normally Taehyung or Jimin stays and wait for him.   
A tear rolls down his face and he tries to wipes it away but more tears just keeps coming down and before he knows it he’s crying hard. He chocks out a sob and and turns and walks away from the dorm and towards the road.   
No one will notice that I’m gone anyways..Jungkook thinks to himself and walks towards a park and sits on a swing. He checks his phone and frowns when he notices that none of his hyungs texted him.. 

Back at the dorm they all changed into their pajamas and took showers. Nobody hasn’t noticed that jungkook wasn’t there yet. Jin sits down on the couch with namjoon and sighs loudly and tiredly. He starts to think back to what happened at practice and how he and the others ignored jungkook. 

“Do you think we were kind of harsh to him?” Jin asks and looks at namjoon. 

“Who?” 

Jin blinks at him. “Seriously” Jin thinks to himself. 

“Jungkook” Jin tells him. Namjoon blinks 

“Oh..oh yeah..” 

namjoon says and sighs while putting his head back. It wasn’t like jungkook messed up on purpose during practice. It isn’t his fault but yet we all ignored him when he tried to talk to us. 

“Yeah we were..all jungkook wanted to do is talk to us and apologize but we all just ignored him..I mean he didn’t mean to mess up on purpose..Aish! What kind of hyungs are we?!” 

Namjoon yells out at the end and puts his head in his hands. Jin nods in agreement and rubs namjoon’s back trying to calm him down. When namjoon yelled the rest of the members came out from their rooms. 

“Yah! Namjoon what’s with all the yelling? I’m trying to sleep!” 

Yoongi says while rubbing his eyes and glares at namjoon. 

“Joonie hyung..Jin hyung what’s wrong?” 

Jimin asks them while hobi and Taehyung looks at them trying to figure out what’s going on. 

“Guys..don’t you think we were all too hard on jungkook today? I don’t think jungkook messed up during practice on purpose. I mean you all know that does great during practice and hardly messes up and today just wasn’t his day..then when he tried to talk to us in the van we all just ignored him. He probably already feels bad as it is and then we ignore him. He probably thinks we hate him.” 

After Jin’s speech everyone looked down ashamed. Taehyung thinks back to when jungkook tried to talk to him and all he did was glare at him and turned his head away. What kind of hyung is he? He’s supposed to protect and comfort his dongsaeng not upset and make him cry. 

“What kind of hyung am I?” 

Taehyung whispers to himself but everyone heard him anyway. All the hyungs nod and think about it. 

Hoseok looks around and noticed that jungkook isn’t nowhere around. Did he even come in with the rest of us? Hoseok thinks to himself and frowns. 

“Wait..where is jungkook?” Hobi asks everyone. 

“Isn’t he in his room?” Yoongi asks. 

“I’ll go check” namjoon says and stands up to go to check. 

-knock knock-

“Jungkook? Jungkook it’s hyung can I come in?” 

Namjoon says and knocks again. When he doesn’t hear anything he turns the doorknob and notice that it’s not locked. He slowly opens the door and looks inside. He turns the light on and gasps. 

“Jungkook!” 

Namjoon yells when he sees that jungkook isn’t in his room. At his yell all the members come rushing in. 

“Where is he?!” 

Taehyung yells out. Jimin looks in tears while the rest are freaking out wondering where their youngest is. 

“Everyone try texting and calling him! Now!” 

Jin yells out to everyone. They all nod and get their phones out and start texting and calling him hoping that he will answer someone. After 10 minutes nobody get a reply. 

“Hyung what do we do?” 

Jimin asks Jin in tears. Jin hugs him close and rubs his back. Jimin starts crying hard into jins chest. 

“Shh Jimin calm down. It’s gonna be okay. We’ll find him soon don’t worry.” 

Jin continues rubbing his back and sees that yoongi is trying to comfort hoseok and namjoon doing the same to Taehyung. 

“Alright everyone get your shoes on. We’re going out to look for him.” 

“I swear when I find that boy I’m gonna give him a smacking.” 

Yoongi says in a threatening voice while trying to calm hoseok down. Finally after everyone calmed down they all put their shoes on and go out the door. Hopefully to find their youngest brother.


	3. Where is Jungkook (last part)

The trees blew and the wind got cold. Jungkook sat on a swing at a park and shivered when a big wind came. Jungkook bit his lip and wrapped his arms around himself trying to get warm.   
“Hyungs..” jungkook whispered to himself with tears in his eyes. He knew his hyungs were upset with him but all he wants right now are them and Jins food. He was cold, hungry and miserable. Jungkook closed his eyes and put his head down and started to slowly swing. 

“Jungkook! Jeon Jungkook!” 

He puts his head up so fast and looked around. That sounded like Jin Hyung. Jungkook shakes his head. No it can’t be him he’s mad at me. Jungkook thinks to himself. 

“Jungkook!” Hobi yelled out. 

“Hobi hyung?” Jungkook question himself.   
He looks around and gasps. He sees 6 figures walking around close to the park. 

“Hyungs..” “Hyungs! Jin Hyung! Hobi hyung!” 

Hoseok was about to yell out again when he heard someone yelling his name.   
“Hobi hyung!” 

“Jungkook?” Hoseok looks around and sees him by a swing looking at him and the rest of the members. 

“Jungkook!” Hoseok yells out and runs over to the park. The rest of the members watched Hoseok run and look over 

“Jeon Jungkook!” Taehyung yells and runs over to him.   
But hoseok reaches him first and pulls him into a tight hug.   
“Aigoo jungkook! I’m so glad that you’re safe. Hyung was so worried!” 

Hoseok tells him and kisses his head.   
“Hyung” jungkook says with a shaky voice and wraps his arms around him and starts crying.   
“H-hyung I was so sc-scared! I’m sorry for making you upset today. I really didn’t mean to me-mess up t-today. I’m sorry!” 

Jungkook yells and hiccups while crying.   
Hosoek felt his heart break. 

“Aigoo jungkook no. Hyung was wrong today. I know you didn’t mean to mess up. It’s alright jungkook really..we’re not upset with you. We were all just tired today and we took our anger out on you and hyungs are very very sorry. Do you forgive us?” 

Jungkook sniffs and pushes himself out of his arms and looks at him. His eyes are red from crying and his nose is running. Hoseok reaches out and wipes his tears away. 

“Of course I forgive you guys. You’re my hyungs.” 

Jungkook say and smiles alittle. Hoseok grins and ruffles his hair. 

“Jungkook” Taehyung says from behind them.

He came running when he saw Hoseok running towards the park. He was so relieved when he saw jungkook standing beside the swing. He wanted to hug him and made sure he was alright and scold him for scaring him. But hoseok got to him first. He watched with a warm smile while Hosoek comforted jungkook. He turned when he heard someone walk behind him and notice the rest of the members came and watched the scene. Not wanting to say anything. 

Jungkook looked him when he heard his name being called. He felt tears in his eyes and his throat tightened when he saw Taehyung. He swallowed and slowly got out his Hobi hyungs arms 

“Tae...” He chocked out. A tear rolled down his cheek and that’s what did it for Taehyung. 

“Jungkook!” 

Taehyung yelled out and tackled him in a hug. Jungkook blinked in surprise and slowly wrapped his arms around him and hugged him back. Taehyung, making sure that he was safe and not hurt, pulled out of the hug and grabbed jungkooks shoulders and gave him a shake. He looked at him sternly 

“You had me worried sick! How could you run off like that without letting any of us know?!” 

Taehyung stopped shaking him and waited for him to say something. Jungkook looked at him alittle scared and looked down

“I..I don’t know hyung...I’m sorry..” 

Taehyung looked at him up and down and shook his head slowly. He grabbed his arm and turned him around   
-SMACK- 

“AHH!” Jungkook was startled and looked back at Taehyung with hurt in his eyes. Jungkook reached back and rubbed his butt trying to take the sting away. 

“Hyung..” jungkook whined. 

“Taehyung had the right to do that Jungkook. You had us all worried to death. We thought you were hurt badly or something.” 

Yoongi spoke up sternly and cold while looking at jungkook. Jungkook gulps and looks down ashamed. Yoongi sighs and walks over to him. He grabbed his arm. Jungkook seems to know what he’s going to do and tried to wiggle away. Yoongi grips alittle tighter and pulls him forwards.   
Yoongi bends him down alittle   
-SMACK-  
Jungkook groans but doesn’t yell out   
-SMACK-   
That time was alittle harder and jungkook couldn’t help the yell he let out.   
Yoongi let go of him and turned him back around to face him. Jungkook has tears running down and yoongi sighs sadly. He gently wiped it away and pulled him close. He rubbed his back softly 

“Shh..calm down. I’m sorry hyung had to do that but you scared me bad jungkook.” 

Jungkook chocks out a sob and hugs him tighter. 

“I’m sorry h-hyung!” Jungkook chocks out. 

“It’s alright” yoongi say and comforts him alittle more and let’s go of him. 

Jin coughs to let everyone know he’s going to say something. 

“Let’s all go home and get warm. Jungkook this isn’t over yet. We still need to talk to you about this.” 

Jin says sternly while looking at jungkook. Jungkook looks down sadly and nods.   
Jimin walks up beside him while they walk back home. Jimin sighs and pats him on his back.

“You scared all of us jungkookie..I really thought something bad happened to you when we noticed that you weren’t there..” 

“I’m sorry Jimin hyung..” jungkook says and looks down at the road.   
Jimin sighs and ruffles his hair and gives him a grin. 

“As long as you’re safe then that’s all that matters.” 

Jungkook gave him alittle smile. They finally made it back home and took their shoes off. Hoseok sighs and notice the tension in the room. He knows that either namjoon or Jin Hyung was gonna handle jungkook and he didn’t wanna be a part of it. 

“I’m gonna go in my room. Goodnight everybody.” Hoseok says and leaves. 

Yoongi watches him go and sighs. He doesn’t wanna be a part of this either. He goes up to Jin and gets his attention. 

“Hyung please don’t go too hard on jungkook. I know what he did was wrong but just go easy on him.” 

Yoongi pleads to him. Jin sighs and looks at him. 

“He needs to know that he shouldn’t do that again. But don’t worry I’ll be careful with him” 

Yoongi nods and goes into his room. Taehyung and Jimin watched him go.   
Jimin sighs “wanna go to my room?” He asks and looks at Taehyung. Taehyung sighs sadly and nods. 

“Hyungs..me and Tae are gonna go in my room. Jungkook please don’t give hyungs any hard time,ok?”   
He sees jungkook nod from where he was sitting on the couch while Jin and namjoon stand infront of him. He smiles sadly and go into his room with Taehyung.   
Jungkook watched them go and gulps. 

“Jungkook” He hears namjoon say and he looks up.   
Namjoon sighs and rubs his head. 

“You know what you did was wrong, right?”   
Jungkook nods and looks down. 

“Look up Jeon Jungkook!” Namjoon yells and he immediately looks up.   
Jin sighs “jungkook you know that you need to be punished, right?”   
He nods. 

“Right...Alright here’s what’s gonna happen. Namjoon is gonna punish you first and then after he gets done then I will.” 

Jungkook eyes widened “but hyung!” 

“No buts Jungkook! If you whine any more then it’ll just add up to your punishment.” 

Jin Hyung tells him sternly. Jungkook whines and nods. 

“Alright jungkook stand up.” Namjoon says and he slowly stands up. Curious about what he’s going to do. Namjoon sits down where jungkook was sitting and then pulls jungkook down on his lap.   
Jungkook whines and tries to wiggle away. “Hyung no..” jungkook pouts.   
Namjoon pulls him alittle bit close and puts his arm around his back. Putting him into place. 

“I’m just gonna give you 10 with my hand”  
Jungkook whines and kicks his foot.   
-SMACK-   
“Don’t start jungkook”   
Jungkook groans and puts his face into his arms.   
“Alright I’m gonna start now..” namjoon warns   
-SMACK SMACK-   
Jungkook gasps. Aish He has a hard hand.   
-SMACK SMACK SMACK-  
Jungkook moves around “hyung...” he whines -SMACK SMACK-  
“Oww.. hyung please!”   
“Only 3 more jungkook” namjoon tells him. The last three go fast but harder than usual.   
“Hyung I’m sorry!” 

Jungkook yells out crying. Namjoon sighs sadly and pulls him up and hugs him tight. Jungkook latches on to him tight and cries into his chest. “ I -hiccup- I’m Sorry hyung!”   
Namjoon rubs his back “shh jungkook calm down. It’s alright I forgive you. Shh...”   
after 5 minutes he finally calms down and namjoon calls in Jin. Jungkook whines and clings onto namjoon.   
“Hyung no! I don’t want Jin Hyung to spank me...” he moans and puts his face into the crook of his neck. Jin walks in and sees jungkook and smiles sadly at him. Jin walks over to them and nods at namjoon. He understood and gently pull jungkook away  
“jungkook..Jin needs you now so you gotta let go of me.”   
He tells him gently. Jungkook looks at Jin and back at namjoon. He shakes his head no   
“no hyung I wanna stay with you please!” 

Jin sighs “jungkook come on. The faster we get this done then the faster we get to cuddle.”   
Jungkook shakes his head with tears in his eyes. Jin sighs and grabs his arm and pull him out of Namjoons arms. When jungkook notices what he’s doing he starts screaming  
“no! Hyung! I want namjoon hyung!”   
He squirms trying to get away.   
-SMACK-   
“Ahh!” Jungkook yells out and stops moving. 

“Enough Jeon Jungkook!”   
Jin tells him sternly. He whines and puts his head down. Namjoon sighs and walks out of the room. Jin walks over to the couch and pulls jungkook with him. Jin sits down and pulls jungkook to stand between his legs.   
“Look at me Jungkook. Now”   
He sniffs and slowly looks up at his hyung. 

“I’m gonna give you 15 with the brush an-“ 

“Hyung no! Not the brush please hyung!”

Jungkook cuts him off mid sentence. Jin smacks him once “ahh!” 

“Do not talk jungkook”   
Jungkook nods sadly. 

“Now what I was saying.. I’m gonna give you 15 with the brush and your jeans will come off. But if you try to do anything then it’ll be bare. Understand?” 

Jungkook eyes widen and he wants to say something or even try to run away. He looks at the door and back at his hyung. Jin must have noticed this cause he quickly grabs his arm. 

“Don’t even think about.” 

He tells him with a warning in his voice. Jungkook looks back at the door and sighs. He nods “yes hyung..” he mumbled.   
Jin nodded and unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off. He pulls him over his lap and grabs the brush. He taps him to let him know he’s starting. Jungkook let’s out a whine but nods.   
-SMACK-   
Jungkook gasps. He forgotten how much the brush hurts. He shuts his eyes tight and braces himself.   
-SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK-  
He curls his toes but doesn’t try to move.   
-SMACK-   
“Ahh..owww hyung! Stop please!”   
Jungkook yells out and kicks his feet.   
Jin ignores him and continues.   
-SMACK SMACK SMACK- 

“HYUNG PLEASE IT HURTS!” 

Jungkook screams out and squirms. Jin sighed and pulled him closer and put his leg around his legs so he couldn’t kick. 

“Almost done jungkook” Jin tells him 

The last 5 go fast. Jin tosses the brush aside and pull jungkook up onto his lap. Jungkook wraps his arms around his neck and cries into his chest. Jin rocks his back and forth

“Shh..shh jungkook calm down please. It’s alright baby..hyung has you and hyung forgives you”

Jungkook chocked out a sob

“I-I’m sorry hyung! I’m sorry!” 

Jin shushes him and rubs his back. He kisses his head and continues to rock him. 

“Shh its all forgiven kookie. Hyung loves you very much..shh..” 

“I love you too hyung” jungkook tells him and hugs him tighter. 

Jin smiles and finally jungkook calmed down. He looked down and laughed. Jungkook was almost asleep but keeps opening his eyes back open when they shut. 

“Aigoo..come on jungkook let’s go to my room and sleep.” 

Jin tells him and pulls them both up. 

“Hmm..” jungkook moans and goes with his hyung. 

They go to jins room and Jin pulls the covers down and jungkook immediately lays down on his stomach and reaches out to Jin. He smiles and turns the light off and lays down beside jungkook and wrap his arm around him. Jungkook moves around till his head is on his chest and sighs softly. Jin smiles and kisses his head and falls asleep.


	4. Club gone wrong (part 1)

“Alright good work today boys. You can all go home now and tomorrow you have the day off. Enjoy it and rest well.” 

Got7 dance instructor told them after a very hard day of practice. They all bowed “thank you” they all mumbled and stood back up and gathered their things and headed out the door. 

“My legs are so sore mark hyung carry me!” Jackson yells out   
Mark sighs “I’m sore too Jackson I’m sorry but no I can’t carry you”   
Jackson sighed sadly and continued to walk with the rest of them. BamBam, Yugyeom and Youngjae walked beside eachother in the back, Jaebum and Jackson in the middle while Jinyoung and mark walked infront of everyone else talking quietly to eachother. 

“Hey guys” BamBam whispered to Yugyeom and Youngjae. 

“What?” Youngjae whispered back while Yugyeom looked at him waiting for him to continue. 

“So I found this club that’s about 10 minutes away from our dorm. I was thinking about sneaking out to it once our hyungs are asleep.” 

Youngjae’s eyes widened and looked at him like he was crazy  
“yah! Are you crazy?! If you did that hyungs will be so angry at you!” 

Yugyeom was quite though like he was thinking about it. “They won’t know about it if nobody says anything” BamBam argues back.  
“I wanna go..” Yugyeom whispers. BamBam and Youngjae stop mid argue and look at the youngest. 

“Really?” 

BamBam says with excitement while Youngjae says it with disbelief. Yugyeom looks at both of them and nods and smirks.  
“Why not? The hyungs won’t know anything if we come back and they are still asleep.” 

Youngjae sighs loudly, causing Jackson and Jinyoung to look back at them with a questionably look. Youngjae smiles  
“I’m fine hyungs I’m just tired”   
They both nod in agreement and continue on talking with eachother. Youngjae waits till they turn back around and look sternly at Yugyeom

“yah..but what if you come back and all the hyungs are awake? Then what would you do, huh?” 

Yugyeom looks at the ground when he says that. BamBam looks at him and sighs 

“hyung..me and Yugyeom both wanna go and I don’t think we’ll get caught. I mean we had a hard day today and we have the day off tomorrow. So hyungs will probably be dead tired tonight so I think we can do this. Please hyung let us go..” 

BamBam pleads with him. Youngjae sighs and thinks it over for a few seconds. 

“Fine..” Yugyeom and BamBam both look at him with excitement “but..” Youngjae looks at them both. 

“Since I’m the oldest of you two that means I have to look out for you both..so I’m letting you two go but only if I come with you guys so I can keep an eye on you both.”   
After he said that, BamBam and Yugyeom both jumped for joy “Yes!” They both whispered out. 

“But if we get caught then I’m not taking the blame...even though we probably all will get caught”   
Youngjae whispers the last part. BamBam pats him on the shoulder and smiles  
“Don’t worry hyung we won’t get caught”   
Youngjae just smiles alittle at him. Finally they made it back to the dorm and took their shoes off. Jackson walked to the couch and flopped down on it “ahhh! I’m so tired!”   
Mark laughs and goes over and lays on top of him.  
“Hyung”  
Jackson says with a pout in his voice. Mark pats his head and gets off and goes toward his bedroom. Jinyoung goes to the kitchen while he yells out  
“I’m gonna fix us a quick dinner”   
Jaebum follows him to help fix dinner. The maknae line goes to BamBam’s room to talk about their plan tonight. 

“Okay so after we eat we’ll tell the hyungs that we’re all tired and act like we’re going to bed early. Then we’ll wait till they are all asleep. We’ll text eachother when they all fall asleep so we’ll know when to come out of our bedrooms so we can go.” 

BamBam tells them “wow you have everything planned out” Youngjae tells him with a surprise face. 

“Hyungs..what if all of this goes wrong? I don’t wanna be punished by them.” 

Yugyeom tells them with a panic look. Youngjae looks sympathetic towards him while BamBam reassures him that everything will be okay. 

“Guys dinner is ready!” Jaebum yells out so everyone can hear him. 

“Remember the plan alright.” BamBam tells them and they nod and go out the door and into the kitchen where everyone else is sitting there waiting for them. 

“Finally you guys showed up. I’m starving!”   
Jackson yells dramatically. Mark rolls his eyes at him but staying quiet. BamBam laughs quietly when he sees that.

“Sorry hyung we were just talking about things.” BamBam tells him while sitting down beside him, while Youngjae sits beside Jaebum and Yugyeom beside Mark. 

“Oohh! What secret things are you guys talking about?”   
Jackson says and ruffles his hair. BamBam laughs and swats at his hand trying to get him to stop. 

“Stop hyung it’s nothing. We were just talking.”   
Jackson stops and starts eating while the rest of the members start eating as well.   
They all eat in silence since they are too tired from today. Finally they all got done eating. 

“I’m going to my room and try to rest. Goodnight.”   
Mark tells them. “goodnight” they all tell him. Jaebum, Jinyoung and Jackson go to the living room and watch tv for a while. BamBam looks at Yugyeom and Youngjae silently asking them if they are ready. They both nod while Youngjae looks alittle scared. 

“Hyungs..” Youngjae says quietly. 

“Yes?” Jaebum asks him. 

“Um..we’re all tired so we’re going to our rooms to get some rest. Is that okay?” 

Jaebum smiles sweetly at him  
“Of course it is. I’ll be in our room in a few minutes, ok?”   
Youngjae nods and smiles at him. Jackson and Jinyoung tell the same thing to Yugyeom and BamBam. The maknae line walk back to their rooms 

“Remember that we need to text eachother when all the hyungs fall asleep, ok?”   
BamBam whispers to them. They both nod and they all go into their different rooms. All waiting for their hyungs to come into the rooms.   
Back in the living room. Jaebum yawns and stands up 

“I’m going to bed you guys. Goodnight and don’t stay up too long.” 

Jackson and Jinyoung both nod “goodnight hyung” they both tell him.   
After 10 minutes Jackson yawns and gets up. 

“I’m gonna go to bed too. Goodnight” 

Jinyoung yawns “yeah I think I am too. Goodnight Jackson” 

They both walk into their rooms. Jackson with BamBam and Jinyoung with Yugyeom. 

Jaebum walks quietly in his shared bedroom with Youngjae and sees that Youngjae is up on his phone. Hearing the door open, Youngjae looks up and notice it’s his hyung.

“I thought you were going to sleep?” 

“I was but I couldn’t sleep.” 

Youngjae answers back with a tired smile. Jaebum smiles softly at him and lays down beside him. He pulls Youngjae down with him and puts his arm around his shoulder. 

“Hyung is here now so get some rest.”   
Jaebum tells him and kisses his head. 

Youngjae sighs and closes his eyes acting like he’s sleeping. He waits till he knows that Jaebum is asleep and slowly but carefully gets up to text BamBam and Yugyeom telling them that Jaebum is asleep. 5 minutes later they both text saying that Jinyoung and Jackson are both asleep.   
They all carefully get out of their rooms and meet in the living room. 

“Mark hyung is asleep, right?” Yugyeom asks his hyungs. 

BamBam nods  
“yes I already checked. We’re good to go”

“Come on let’s go before someone wakes up.” Youngjae tells them urgently. 

Finally they all made it out the door and outside. 

“Oh my gosh.. we did it..” 

Youngjae says in disbelief while looking at his dongsaengs. They made it to the club and got in. Youngjae looks around while still not believing it. Suddenly BamBam yells out and goes out to the dance floor. Yugyeom looks around and decides to follow BamBam. Youngjae shakes his head and follows them. 

-Back at the dorm- 

Mark wakes up and goes to the bathroom. He does his business and washes his hands and starts going back to his bed. But suddenly decided to check on his members. He goes to Jaebum and youngjaes bedroom and smiles seeing Jaebum sleeping but frowns when he doesn’t see Youngjae. Mark walks over to Jaebum and shakes his shoulders

“Jaebum wake up” Mark tells him and shakes him some more. Jaebum groans and opens his eyes 

“Hyung..what is it?” He asks sleepily. 

“Where’s Youngjae?”   
Jaebum blinks at him in confusion “He’s right here” and looks over and eyes widen when he notices that he’s gone. 

“He was right here! I swear he was right here when I fell asleep.” 

Mark groans and gets up to check the other members. He goes to Jinyoung and Yugyeom room and sees that Yugyeom is gone and the same thing with BamBam. 

“Where did they go?!” Jinyoung yells out with worry in his voice while Jackson looks just as worried and started texting the maknae line. Waiting for at least one text back but doesn’t get any. 

“Wait! Someone text namjoon. Maybe Yugyeom texted jungkook and asked to hang out or something.” Jaebum says to them. 

“Great idea!” Jackson says and calls namjoon. 

“Hey namjoon! ...Hey yeah we’re all doing good but listen I need to ask you something. Did Yugyeom text jungkook and asked to hang out?” 

“Hold ok let me ask” namjoon says 

“Jungkook did Yugyeom text you?”   
“No”   
Namjoon goes back on the phone with Jackson. 

“Sorry man but jungkook said he hasn’t texted him. What’s going on?” 

“Yugyeom, BamBam and Youngjae aren’t here at our dorm and they won’t answer any texts or calls”   
“Damn..well I’m sure that they’ll show up before the night is over. But keep me updated”   
“Yeah of course I will. Bye”   
“Bye” 

Jackson sighs and looks at them and shakes his head. They all groan when there’s no luck. 

-back at the club-

Youngjae dances with everyone on the floor and suddenly gets thirsty. He gets bambams attention and tells him he’s gonna get a drink. BamBam nods and continues dancing with Yugyeom.   
Youngjae walks away from everyone and asks for a water. While he waits he pulls his phone out and almost drops it.   
10 missed calls from Jackson   
21 unread texts from Jaebum and mark and Jinyoung.   
We.Are.Dead.. Youngjae thinks to himself.   
Youngjae runs over to BamBam and Yugyeom and forces them out of the dance floor.

“Hyung!” They both yell out.   
“Shut up! I can’t believe I let you guys do this!”   
“What are you talking about” Yugyeom asks.  
Youngjae pulls out his phone and shows it to them. They both get their phones out and eyes widen.   
“We’re dead..”Yugyeom whispers.   
BamBam gulps and looks scared. 

“We need to go home. Now!”   
Youngjae tells them. 

“But hyung!” BamBam whines. 

“No. They already know that we’re not at home. We need to go back before they come after us and make it worse on us.” 

BamBam sighs and sadly nods.   
Yugyeom has tears already rolling down on his face. Youngjae sees this and wipes his tears away   
“It’s okay Yugyeom. Hyung won’t let other hyungs hurt you. It’s going to be okay.” 

Youngjae tells them. Yugyeom sniffs and nods. Youngjae sighs 

“Come on... let’s go.” 

They all walk out the club and start their way back to the dorm. They get to the front door and nobody wants to go in at first. But Youngjae being a good hyung opens the door and they all walk in slowly. 

“Where the hell were you guys?!” Jaebum yells out angrily.   
Youngjae, BamBam and Yugyeom all freeze when they hear his voice. 

We’re dead. Youngjae thinks to himself.


	5. Club gone wrong (last part)

“Where the hell were you guys?!” 

Jaebum yells out in anger. They all freeze and scared to say anything. 

“Well?!”   
Yugyeom hides behind BamBam while Youngjae looks at his hyung in fear. 

“I...We...hyung we’re sorry!” Youngjae yells out. 

Jaebum sighs deeply and goes over to them. He points at BamBam and Yugyeom 

“You two over there now!” 

He points at the couch where the other hyungs are at. BamBam gulps and grabs Yugyeoms hand and pulls him along to the couch. Jaebum watches them go and looks back at Youngjae. Youngjae looks back at him with tears in his eyes. Jaebum sighs softly 

“Where you guys at?” He ask again. 

Youngjae looks at him and looks back down.   
“I’m sorry hyung..” 

“Youngjae” He says with a warning voice. 

All Youngjae does is shake his head. Jaebum sighs and grabs his arm. Youngjae’s head shoots up “Hyung!”   
-SMACK- 

“Ahh!” -SMACK- 

“Hyung I’m sorry!” Youngjae screams out and Jaebum let’s go and turns him around to look at him. 

“Where. Were. You. Guys. At?” He asks again. 

Youngjae rubs his backside trying to get the sting out. With tears running down, he looks up at him “We...we were at a club hyung..” 

“What?!” All the hyungs scream out at once.   
The maknae line look down in shame. Mark shakes his head at them while the rest of the hyungs look ready to punish them. 

“Youngjae you’re Yugyeom’s and BamBam’s hyung. You’re supposed to look out for them and make sure that they are both safe..instead you went out to the club with them during the night and anything could have happen to you three!” 

Youngjae is afraid to look up at his hyung. He keeps his head down while he gets scolded by his hyung, who he looks up to the most. 

“I’m very disappointed in you Youngjae..” 

Youngjae raises his head up after hearing that. “Hyung..” with tears in his eyes he reaches out to grab Jaebum’s arm but he steps back. 

“H-hyung please I’m sorry..” Youngjae chokes out. He swallows the lump in his throat. He doesn’t wanna cry but he just can’t help it. 

Jaebum shakes his head. He wants so badly to reach out and comfort him but he knows he can’t. He needs to teach him a lesson about what could have happened tonight. He points to the couch where the other two youngest are sitting at with their heads down. 

“Go sit over there. Don’t even think about trying anything. You’re in enough trouble as it is. Go.” 

Youngjae looks at his hyung once more and slowly walks over to his dongsaengs. Jaebum nods at the others, silently telling them to go into the kitchen with him. Mark gets up first and looks at the maknae line 

“We’re going into the kitchen to discuss what we’re going to do with you three. Don’t move and stay here.” He tells them sternly.   
The all nod slowly at him. The hyung line goes into the kitchen. BamBam looks up and looks over to Yugyeom and Youngjae. 

“Guys...I’m sorry that I got us into trouble.” 

Youngjae smiles alittle “it’s alright Bam.” 

“It was fun while it lasted.” Yugyeom says with a smile. 

BamBam smiles at them. Grateful that they are not mad at him about this. 

__________________________________________  
“So what are we gonna do with them? Obviously they need to be punished about this.” Jinyoung says to them. 

They all don’t say anything at first. Mark clears his throat. 

“I’d say that we spank them.” 

They all look at him with wide eyes. Mark rolls his eyes 

“Look..they sneaked outside to go to a club. Which they know that they’re not supposed to be there without one of us with them. They waited till we all were asleep to sneak out. Anything could have happened tonight. They could’ve got hurt but luckily they didn’t. So I think they deserve to get their butt spanked.” 

After hearing this they all think about it for a few minutes. Jackson sighs 

“Hyung is right. They did something bad tonight and they need to know that they can’t do that anymore.” 

Jaebum sighs and thinks about it. 

“I...I’ll take Youngjae..” 

“And I’ll take BamBam” Jackson says. 

“So who is gonna take Yugyeom?” Jinyoung asks. 

Mark sighs “it was my idea so I’ll take him.” 

Jinyoung sighs and nods.   
“Alright let’s go out there and tell them the plan.” 

They nod and go back to the living room where the maknae line is still sitting on the couch. They all look up when they notice that the hyungs are back. 

Mark looks at them and sighs 

“So here’s what’s gonna happen.. since you guys did something bad tonight and put yourselves all in danger..we decided to spank you” 

“Hyung!” The maknae line shout out all at once in fear.  
Youngjae looks at Jaebum “hyung please no!” 

“Be quiet and let Mark hyung speak.” 

Youngjae looks at him but stays quiet.

“Youngjae you’ll be Jaebum, BamBam you’ll be with Jackson and Yugyeom you’re with me.” Mark tells them. 

The maknae line look at each hyung. Nobody moves, too scared to do anything. Yugyeom looks at the door he wants to run but he doesn’t do anything. Too scared of what would happen if he did that. 

Jaebum clears his throat “come on Youngjae let’s go to my room” 

Youngjae looks at him but doesn’t move. Jaebum narrows his eyes at him “now Youngjae!” 

He slowly stands up and carefully walks towards him. Once he was in arms reach Jaebum grabs his arm and pulls him into his room. He shuts the door once they are inside. 

Jackson sighs and looks at BamBam. He doesn’t look up at him just keeps his head down. 

“Come on BamBam let’s get this over with” he sighs and grabs BamBam and walks him into his room and shuts the door. 

Yugyeom watched them go and then slowly looks up at Mark. Mark sighs and sits down beside him. Mark pats his lap silently telling him to go over. Yugyeom looks wide eyed at him and shakes his head 

“N-no hyung please!” Yugyeom tries to crawl backwards but Mark is fast and grabs his arm and pulls him over.   
Yugyeom tries to put up a fight but Mark just swats at him 3 times. 

“Enough Yugyeom!” 

Yugyeom whines but stops. Mark wraps an arm around his back and pulls him closer. He swats him again and again. Yugyeom whines and pus his head in his arms. 

“Why are you being punished Yugyeom?” 

“I went out to a club..” Yugyeom says with tears in his eyes.   
Mark hums and continues to spank him. Yugyeom can tell that he’s using all of his strength. Tears start rolling down his face. 

“Please Hyung I’m sorry!” Yugyeom pleads with him.   
After 10 more swats, Mark starts talking 

“Yugyeom what you three did tonight was very wrong and a dumb idea. Going to a club in the middle of the night is a very dumb idea. Anything could have happened to you three! I couldn’t stand it if something bad happened to you guys. I love you all very much. I don’t know whose idea this was but Do-smack- Not -smack- do-smack- this -smack- again! -smack- understand?” 

“Ow ow ow hyung! Please!” 

“I said -SMACK SMACK- do you understand?” 

“Oww! Yes yes hyung! I understand I’m sorry!” 

Mark sighs and swats at him another 10 times and stops. Yugyeom cries into his leg. Mark slowly pulls him up and hugs him. Yugyeom wraps his arms around his neck and cries. Mark rocks him alittle bit and comforts him 

“Calm down Yugyeom it’s okay.. shh shh it’s alright. Hyung has you now. Hyung isn’t mad at you anymore and hyung loves you very much.” 

Mark soothes him and Yugyeom hiccups and looks up at him. 

“I’m sorry” he says and sniffs. 

Mark smiles and kisses his head. 

“It’s alright maknae. All is forgiven.” 

Mark lays down on the couch and pulls Yugyeom with him. Yugyeom lays down on his stomach and puts his head on his hyungs chest. 

“Take a little nap Yugyeom.” 

He nods and closes his eyes. 

Back in the room with Jackson and BamBam. Jackson sits on the bed and raises an eyebrow at BamBam. Silently telling him to come over to him. BamBam shakes his head 

“Please hyung I’m sorry!” 

“If I have to come over there it’ll be worse on you. Now come here” 

Jackson tells him with a stern voice. BamBam whines and stomps his foot. 

“BamBam!” 

After hearing a warning in his hyungs voice he hurried over to him. Jackson grabbed his arm and pulled him over his lap. 

“Why are you being punished BamBam?” 

BamBam whines 

“Because we went to the club when we’re not supposed to. I’m sorry hyung! It was my fault I was the one who suggested it. I’m sorry!” 

BamBam wailed. Jackson sighed sadly at him. 

“Thank you for confessing Bam but you’re still getting punished. What you did tonight was very stupid and you could have gotten hurt. You’re like my little brother and I love you so much. I don’t want anything bad happening to you or the others. Not only did you put yourself in danger but your put Youngjae and Yugyeom in danger also. Yugyeom is younger than you and you have to be a good hyung to him. Not put him in danger.” 

BamBam felt tears in his eyes. He didn’t mean to put anyone in danger tonight. He just wanted to have some fun. Hearing that his hyung is disappointed in him hurts him even more.   
SMACK

“Ahh!” BamBam yells. 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK 

BamBam starts to wiggle around. He forgot how strong Jackson is. 

“Owww...” 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK 

BamBam tried to not yell out but after the 10th smack he couldn’t help it. 

“Hyung please stop! Please I’m sorry!” 

Jackson ignored him and continued to spank him. He wanted so badly to stop and comfort him. But he needed to know what he did tonight was wrong. He harden his heart and continued.   
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK 

BamBam whines and yells out. 

“Please hyung I won’t do it again! Please stop!” 

After 10 more hits Jackson stops and pulls BamBam up into his arms. BamBam was crying so hard he didn’t even know that the spanking stopped. 

“Shh BamBam shh it’s over now..” 

Jackson soothes him and pets his hair. BamBam looks up and notice that he’s being held by Jackson. 

“I’m sorry” BamBam yells out and wraps himself around his hyung. 

Jackson tries to comfort him and rocks him back and forth. 

“Shh hyung has you.. 

“Hyung..” BamBam whines alittle 

“Shh... it’s alright.. I love you Bam. It’s all forgiven.” 

BamBam yawns and Jackson laughs. BamBam whines embarrassed and hides his face. Jackson leans back and lays down on the bed. BamBam lays down beside him on his stomach. Jackson kisses his head and closes his eyes.

 

“Youngjae you’re supposed to be the hyung of them two. As a hyung you’re supposed to protect your dongsaengs. Tonight you didn’t do that. You were all in danger tonight. I’m very disappointed in you Youngjae.” 

Jaebum tells him with a disappointing voice. Youngjae felt tears in his eyes and looked down in shame. He didn’t mean to put anyone in danger. He loves his dongsaengs dearly and he loves his hyungs so much. Hearing that his hyung is disappointed in him has Youngjae feeling like dirt.   
Jaebum sighs “come over here Youngjae.” 

Youngjae looks up at him and thinks about running away but then he thinks how guilty he feels and slowly walks over to him. Once he’s at arms length, Jaebum pulls him over and puts a leg around his legs so he doesn’t kick. 

“Since you already know what you did there’s no reason to talk.” 

Jaebum says and immediately starts spanking him. The first hit made Youngjae gasp and squirm. He wanted to kick but he couldn’t since he’s legs are trapped. Instead he pounds his fist on the bed. 

“Hyung! Please stop!” Youngjae yells out and hits his fist against the mattress.   
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK 

“I’m sorry! Please don’t hate me!   
Hyung please!” Youngjae cries out. 

Jaebum almost stops when he hears that. But continues on to spank him. After 12 more hits he stops. Youngjae is crying loudly and he rubs his back softly. 

“Youngjae shhh...it’s over now. Come on sit up for me” 

Jaebum tells him with a soft voice. He gently pulls him up and wipes his tears away. 

“Aigoo my dongsaeng..” he soothes and pulls him into a hug. Youngjae latched on to his hyung and cries hard into his neck 

“P-please don’t ha-hate me h-hyung!” He wails out and cried harder. 

Jaebum heart breaks hearing that. He pulled him tighter and kissed his head 

“Shh Youngjae shh please calm down..shh hyung doesn’t hate you at all. I was upset with you but I will never ever hate you. No matter what you do I will never hate you. You’re like my little brother and I will always protect you.” 

Youngjae sniffs and smiles alittle.   
“Hyung.” He says and hugs him tighter.   
He was so relieved that his hyung doesn’t hate him. He doesn’t know what he would do if he hated him. 

Jaebum smiles and rocks him alittle bit 

“Hyung loves you so much my little dongsaeng.” 

“I’m not little” Youngjae mumbles into his chest and yawns   
Jaebum laughs and ruffles his hair. He pulled him into his chest and sways alittle.   
He looks down at Youngjae and smiles. He fell asleep on him and looks so peaceful. The hyung smiled and leaned back against the wall and let his dongsaeng sleep.  
The maknae line are a handful but he loves them all dearly.


	6. Study more Jungkook

Jungkook sat on his bed while his fingers were pressing buttons fast and his face concentrated on the game on his screen. He was supposed to be studying for a test that’s going to be next week. 

I have a whole week to study for that stupid thing he thought to himself as he looked at his books and back to his game. He did that a few times and suddenly shrugged ehh I’ll just study tomorrow and jumped on his bed while pushing the books away and grabbing his gaming control and turned on the gaming system and started playing. 

He was so into it he didn’t even hear his door opening.  
“Jungkook?” Taehyung asked while coming into his room

“Jungkook” He said again alittle louder. Jungkook again didn’t hear him. He was about to press another button when suddenly it was ripped out of his hands. 

“Yah! Why di-“ jungkook stopped mid sentence when he saw Taehyung standing infront of him with an annoyed look on his face. 

“Yah Jeon Jungkook don’t yell at me I’m your hyung” 

Taehyung told him in a stern voice. Jungkook gulped and looked down “Sorry hyung..” he mumbled quietly. Taehyung smiles softly at him and then looked at the game “did you study?” 

Jungkook stiffened at that but didn’t look up. Instead of nodded “yes hyung I studied for 2 hours now I’m taking a rest” he lied but thankfully Taehyung didn’t seem to notice and smiled at him while ruffling his hair “Aigoo my dongsaeng is so smart!” He praised and jungkook suddenly felt bad for lying to his hyung. But he didn’t wanna get in trouble so he stayed quiet. 

“Are you hungry?” Taehyung asked and Jungkook nodded. 

“Good” Taehyung smiled “cause Jin Hyung made dinner and it just got done. So if you’re hungry come eat.” 

As if on cue, Jin walked in “everyone is waiting for you two. The food is going to get cold” 

Jungkook stood up “sorry for keeping everyone waiting hyung” and walked over to him. 

“Did you study?” Jin asked him in a stern voice. 

Taehyung stood up as well “He told me they he studied for 2 hours, isn’t that right Jungkook?” he asked and looked at him. 

Jungkook nodded “yes hyung I studied” he said while lying again. Jin blinked at him “ok I believe you. You best get a good grade on that test! You hear me?” He told him as they walked into the kitchen. 

“Yes hyung” jungkook said and sat down beside Hoseok and Namjoon. Jin got the food and put it on the table. 

“Woah! Jin Hyung this looks delicious!” 

Jimin exclaimed in excitement and smiled big at him. Jin laughed “thank you Jiminie” he picked up his chopsticks “dig in everyone!” He told them and everyone immediately started eating. 

“Waaa! Jin Hyung makes the best food!” 

Hobo yelled out after he chewed and put a thumb out towards Jin. Yoongi nodded in agreement but didn’t say anything as he continued to eat. Namjoon swallowed before speaking “the best cook Jin Hyung!” he told him with his dimple smile. 

“Thank you” Jin told them with a blush on his face. 

Everyone ate their food and talked about different things. Jungkook though was in his own little word as he thought about the test if hyungs find out that I’ve been lying to them I’m so dead Jungkook thought to himself and sighed. 

Jimin, who was sitting across from him, was looking at him and noticed how upset he looks “jungkook are you okay?” That got everyone’s attention as they all looked at him with worried glances. 

Jungkook looked up and noticed that all his hyungs were looking at him “Ahh..yeah I’m fine hyung just worried about this test.” He replied to him and continued to eat. 

Hoseok grinned and reached over to pinch his cheek “I know you can pass this! Don’t be upset you’ll do great Kookie!” Jungkook smiled back at him but didn’t say anything. 

Yoongi looked at him with a frown. He knows something is up but he just doesn’t know what. Jungkook felt like someone was staring at him so he slowly looked up and swallowed as he saw Yoongi staring at him with a look that he can’t explain. He gave him a small smile and looked back down oh no oh shit yoongi hyung knows something he thought and quickly ate his food.

He stood up and put his plates in the sink and turned back around to his hyungs 

“Hyungs I’m finished so I’m gonna go back to my room. I’m getting tired” He told them with a tired smile 

“Are you sure? You can stay up if you want” namjoon told him 

“I’m sure hyung” he replied “goodnight hyungs!” He said while walking into his room “Goodnight” all of them told him back. 

They all finished their dinner. Taehyung and Jimin went into their room while the hyung line went into the living room to watch tv. 

“I’m gonna go talk to Jungkook about something” yoongi said suddenly while they were watching tv. 

“Hmm Okay” they all replied back not really paying attention. 

-knock knock-

“Jungkook? It’s yoongi hyung can I come in?” 

“Sure hyung” He heads Jungkook say through the door. He opened the door and saw that Jungkook was laying down on his bed. 

“What did you need hyung?” Jungkook asked while sitting up so he could properly look at him. 

“Have you really been studying?” 

Jungkook’s eyes got alittle wide oh no oh no no no no he thought to himself and swallowed “of course I have hyung” 

“Hmm.”” Yoongi hmm’ed and blinked at Jungkook. Jungkook just stared back with his wide eyes. 

“If I find one that you’re lying you’ll know what will happen” yoongi says in a warning voice. 

Jungkook gulped at that thought “y-yes of course hyung..” 

Yoongi gave him one more look “Goodnight” He said and walked out the door. 

“Oh no” jungkook moaned while flopping down on his bed “I’m so dead if I fail this test” jungkook groaned and sighed. 

—————————————————  
Yup I’m dead Jungkook thought to himself while he walked back home after the test  
Yoongi hyung is gonna KILL ME 

He got an F on his test and now he has to tell his hyungs the truth on why he got such a bad grade. He was so in his thoughts that he didn’t know that he was already home. Here we go Jungkook sighed and opened the door. 

“Kookie!” Taehyung ran up to him and grabbed him in a hug 

“How’d the test go? You passed right? I knew you would Aigoo my smart dongsaeng!” Taehyung said in a rush and smiled wide at him. 

“Is that Jungkook?” Namjoon asked, while walking into the room. 

“Y-Yes hyung it’s me I’m home” Jungkook said back in a shaky voice 

Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows but before he could ask what’s wrong Jin and Yoongi walked in oh no Jungkook swallowed as he saw Yoongi enter the room. 

Jin was Jungkook and smiled at him “Hey Jungkook how’d the test go?” 

Jungkook licked his lips and looked at each one of his hyungs “um..I..it..”

“Jungkook” Jin said in a somewhat stern voice. 

“Jungkook What is it? What’s wrong?” Jimin asked in a sweet voice. 

Jungkook looked down and blinked away a tear “I...” 

Hoseok, who was on the couch, walked over to where they were and looked down at the paper Jungkook was holding. He looked back up at Jungkook and frowned as he saw how upset he looks. He reached out and touched his arm 

“Jungkook what’s wrong? Tell hyung what’s wrong” he said in a soothing voice 

Jungkook, still looking down, choked out a sob “I’m s-sorry hyungs” his voice cracking at the end and sniffed. 

They all frowned when they heard a sob from him. Taehyung pulled him into a hug and Jungkook leaned into him and cried.  
Namjoon looked down at his hands and saw the paper and reached down and grabbed it 

“No!” Jungkook yelled out from his tears and yanked out of Taehyung’s arm and started trying to reach for it 

“Jungkook stop it” namjoon sternly told him and Jungkook whimpered and his bottom lip started trembling. 

Namjoon looked at the paper and eyes got big as he stared at the big F written on the paper “JEON JUNGKOOK!” He yelled making the rest of the hyungs look at the paper. 

Jin’s jaw dropped and he looked back at Jungook. Jungkook started to cry as he got disappointment looks from his hyungs. 

“I-I’m Sorry h-hyungs!” Jungkook wailed out and covered his face with his hands 

“Why did you get an F on this?! I thought you were studying” Hoseok asked him in disbelief 

“Video games” jungkook mumbled in his hands. 

“What? Jungkook put your hands down and tell us what you said” Yoongi ordered him in a cold voice

Jungkook slowly put his hands down and looked at his hyungs and almost started crying again

“Well? Say it” Yoongi told him while glaring at him 

Jungkook trembled “v..v-video games... I’ve been playing video games instead of studying..I-I’m s-sorry hyungs” jungkook said and looked down again

“What?!” They all yelled at once 

“Yah! Jeon Jungkook!” Jin yelled angrily at him. 

“Ahh!” Jungkook yelled out as he felt a sharp sting to his butt. He quickly looked to see who it was “Hyung” he choked out as he looked at Taehyung. 

“That’s for lying to me when I asked you if you studied..” SMACK  
“OW!” Jungkook yelped as he blinked away his tears  
“And that was for getting an F on your test” 

“I’m sorry..” jungkook said through his tears 

Taehyung sighed and walked away and sat down on the couch.

“I’m so disappointed in you Jeon Jungkook..” Jin said and shook his head at him 

“H-hyung..” jungkook choked out, while reaching out for him. Jin instantly took a step back “no Jungkook I’m so upset with you right now” Jin sighed “you’re grounded for 2 weeks and that means no video games, no tv no nothing! You hear me?!” Jin yelled at him 

Jungkook was crying too hard and didn’t notice that he’s arm was grabbed and turned sideways SMACK SMACK 

“OW! OW! HYUNG!” Jungkook yelled out in pain 

“I said, do you understand me?” Jin yelled and swatted at him again 

“Ow! Yes hyung I understand!” He yelled out through his tears. 

Jin stopped and Jungkook reached behind him and tried to rub the stinging away. Jin sighed “I’m going to my room” He told the others and walked away. 

“Hyung!” Jungkook yelled out after him but Jin just walked away from him. 

Jungkook’s lip started trembling as he watched him go 

“Jungkook” Jimin said in a sad voice and shook his head “why did you lie to us? Why didn’t you study?” 

“I-i don’t know hyung. I’m sorry” jungkook said while looking at Jimin. 

Jimin sighed “I’m not angry at you I’m just really disappointed with you” 

“I’m sorry..” jungkook choked out and Jimin just nodded but didn’t say anything. 

Hoseok just sighed deeply at him  
“I expected more from you Jungkook” 

Jungkook’s heart fell when he heard that. It hurt coming from hoseok since he’s always smiling and encouraging to everyone. But to hear that he’s disappointed with you is the worst feeling ever. 

“I’ll do better next time I promise hyung..” jungkook said in a very sad voice and looked at him  
Hoseok sighed and walked over to him. Jungkook shut his eyes expecting a slap but instead he felt two arms wrapped around him. 

“H-hyung..?” Jungkook asked alittle confused as to why he’s hugging him instead of spanking him. 

Hoseok just rubbed his back alittle and pushed back to look him in the face 

“The next time you bring a bad grade home like that I’ll spank you myself. Understand?” He asked sternly 

Jungkook gulped and nodded his head “yes hyung.”  
“Good” hoseok said “I’m going out for a walk I’ll be back later” he told namjoon and yoongi. They both nodded and looked at Jungkook. 

“I hope the next time you do a test you’ll actually study instead of playing video games. Cause just like what hoseok hyung said I’ll do the same..clear?” 

Namjoon said in a leader voice 

Jungkook felt tears prickle in his eyes but blinked them away “crystal hyung..” 

Namjoon sighed deeply “do better next time” was all he said and walked away to go to Jin’s room. 

Jungkook watched him go and then slowly looked at Yoongi. 

“Hyung..” He said and gulped looking scared. 

Yoongi sighed “come with me” is all he said and walked towards his room, expecting Jungkook to follow him. 

Jungkook just stood there not knowing whether to run or go with him.

“YAH!” Yoongi yelled when he didn’t hear any foot steps behind him.

Jungkook jumped “coming hyung” He said and immediately started to walk with him. 

Yoongi shut the door and locked it when they both were in. Yoongi sighed and started pacing the room. Jungkook just stood there, not knowing what to do. 

Yoongi stopped pacing and grabbed Jungkook’s arm and dragged him to the bed. Yoongi sat down but didn’t pull Jungkook over..yet 

“Listen” yoongi sighed “I’m not mad at you but I am alittle annoyed since you lied about not studying.” Jungkook looked down at that. Yoongi looked at him and reached out to unbutton his jeans. Jungkook reacted almost immediately. 

“W-wait! Hyung no! You can’t please!” 

Jungkook yelled out in fear and started to back up. Yoongi growled and raised his hand smack! Jungkook jumped and whined “Hyung!” He whimpered but stayed still. 

Yoongi rolls his eyes and pulled down his jeans and then grabbed his arm pulling him over his lap. 

“Hyung nooo!” He whined and kicked his feet up and down on the mattress.  
Smack! Smack! 

“Stop. Kicking!” Yoongi yelled in between spanks. 

“Oww...” jungkook moaned but decided to stay still for now. 

Yoongi pulled him closer and started the spanking.  
Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack 

Jungkook moaned and closed his eyes tight. 

“Why did you lie to all of us?” 

Yoongi asked in between spanks

“Oww I I don’t know hyung”  
SMACK  
“Try again” yoongi commanded 

“OWW! Ow! Because I didn’t wa-want you a-all to be up-upset with me!” Jungkook wailed our at the last part. 

“That still doesn’t give you the right to lie to us. Yes we would have been upset if you would’ve just told us in the beginning but we’re mostly upset cause you lied to us.” 

Jungkook started crying hard at that “please don’t hate me hyung!” He cried out 

Yoongi paused the spanking and looked at jungkook with a broken look. 

“No. No jungkook! We could never hate you, ok? We love you so much and we only want what’s best for you. You have to understand that we don’t punish you for nothing we punish you out of love and so you’ll know how to act in life. Know the good and the bad in life.” 

Jungkook sniffed “ I- I love you too hyung -sniff- I just want hyungs to be happy” 

“Of course we’re happy” yoongi smiled but then frowned when he had to finish the punishment. 

Yoongi tilted Jungkook forward  
“No hyung!” He cried out in fear and started kicking again.  
SMACK SMACK SMACK

“Oww hyung!” Jungkook yelled and groaned. He put his face down in the mattress trying to stay quiet SMACK  
SMACK  
Jungkook curled his toes and moaned into the bed trying his best not to scream out. 

“Last 5” yoongi said and rubbed his back before starting again SMACK SMACK 

“Oww hyung! Hyung please!” Jungkook cried out and held tightly to the covers

Yoongi landed the last 3 fast and hard. Once he was done he gently pulled Jungkook up and into his chest. Jungkook immediately grabbed onto his shirt and cried “I’m sorry h-hyung!” He wailed and cried into his chest 

Yoongi patted his back and slowly rocked him “shh..shh jungkook it’s okay. Hyung forgives you shh” He soothes and he hears Jungkook hiccuped 

“You know why I had to do that, right?” 

Jungkook nodded into his chest “Yes hyung” 

“We love you so much Jungkook. You’re our little brother and we just want the best for you. You have to do good in school and give it your best. I’m sorry that I had to do that to you but you really have to study more and play less games. You understand what I’m saying to you?” 

“Yes hyung. I’m really sorry. I promise I’ll do better” Jungkook promised him with a smile. 

Yoongi smiles and ruffled his hair “I know you will. You’re our smart maknae” 

Jungkook smiled at the compliment and stared getting tired. Yoongi saw this and pulled the covers back “it’s late so let’s go to sleep” He told him and Jungkook slowly layed down on his stomach and closed his eyes. Yoongi turned the lights off and ran his fingers through Jungkook’s hair “I love you” He told him softly and smiled when he heard “I love you too hyung” 

He closed his eyes and fell asleep as well as Jungkook did.


	7. Don’t yell at your hyungs

“Aish I shouldn’t have played that game last night” jungkook said to himself, while he walked into the living room where his hyungs were at. 

Jin looks up from where he was cooking when he heard foot steps coming his way “Hey Jungkook breakfast is almost ready go sit at the table with everyone else” 

Too tired to speak, he nods and walked over to the table and sat down beside Taehyung. He put his head down on his shoulder and closed his eyes but opened his eyes when he heard Taehyung speak. 

Taehyung looked down when he felt a head on his shoulder and smiled softly when he saw it was Jungkook. 

“Jungkook get up the food is coming” he told him while he nudged his shoulder to get his head up. 

Jungkook groaned but sat up anyways and finally opened his eyes trying to get awake. 

“Looks like someone is still sleepy” Jimin giggled while looking at the maknae.

“Hmm..” jungkook rubbed at his eyes with his fist “food is ready!” Jin yelled out and carried the food to the table for everyone.  
They all ate and talked except for Jungkook. He stayed quiet while he ate and just listened to his hyungs talk.  
After they ate they went to the living room and Jungkook tried to shut his eyes again  
“Jungkook!” Jimin yelled and ran over to him.  
-so much for trying to get some sleep- jungkook thought and opened his eyes to look at Jimin “what?” “You wanna play this game with me and Tae?” Jimin asked in a sweet voice. Jungkook looked at him and back at the game “no im sorry hyung I don’t feel like it right now” he told him nicely while hoping he left him alone. Thankfully Jimin understood and nodded his head and went back to play the game.  
Jungkook watched him go and shut his eyes again but got annoyed when he heard another voice 

“Hey Jungkook wanna go out for a walk with me?” Namjoon asked and walked over to him.  
Jungkook groaned and opened his eyes again to look at him “no thanks hyung” he told him with a tired smile. 

“Oh come on it’s a nice day out” namjoon tried again. 

After he said that Jungkook got mad. 

“Just leave me alone hyung! Gosh you’re so annoying I hate you!” Jungkook suddenly yelled out in anger and stood up to face Namjoon. 

Everyone fell in silence and looked at the scene. Namjoon looked at him with a slight pain in his eyes. It wasn’t like Jungkook to yell at anyone especially his hyungs. He loves and looks up to them so much. Immediately after he said that he felt guilty and started strutting out apologizes  
“H-hyung I’m sorry. I-I’m so sorry I didn’t m-mean it please forgive me” jungkook said with tears in his eyes.  
Namjoon just looked at him trying to find out what’s wrong with him. He noticed how tired his eyes look and can see some bags under his eyes. When he saw that he understood why he shouted. 

“Come with me” namjoon said with a sigh and grabbed his hand pulling him along with him to his room while the other members watched in silence. Jungkook tried to pull his hand away but the grip was too tight for him. Instead he just looked down with silent tears. 

Namjoon shut the door once they were both inside and looked at Jungkook. 

“Hyung I’m really sorry” jungkook told him with a pained voice. 

“I know Jungkook. I’m not mad at you but I’m still gonna punish you but first I wanna talk to you” 

Jungkook whined at the punish part but secretly happy that he wasn’t upset with him. 

“I can tell that you’re tired Jungkook I can see the bags under your eyes. But what I don’t understand is why? You go to bed before any of us so I know you get alittle more sleep than us.” 

Jungkook mumbled something under his breath but Namjoon couldn’t understand 

“What? I couldn’t understand you. Say it again please” namjoon told him kindly 

Jungkook sighed and slowly looked up at his hyung “I...I’ve been playing video games hyung..” he told him and he could feel tears coming in his eyes 

“Jungkook” namjoon groaned and looked up at the ceiling 

“I’m sorry..” jungkook whispered sadly at him. 

Namjoon sighed and started thinking about what he should do. He finally got in idea and looked at Jungkook 

“You know that I have to punish you, right?” Jungkook winced at the thought but nodded anyways “first you’re grounded for a week from your games and you’ll also be getting a bedtime spanking for a week”  
Jungkook eyes widened and looked at him with fear in his eyes “Hyung! No I don’t want a spanking!” Namjoon narrowed his eyes at him and stepped closer to him  
“Don’t whine Jungkook or ill make it two week.” 

Jungkook stomped his foot “hyung!”  
Namjoon sighed  
SMACK  
“Ow!” Tears came in his eyes and he tried to rub the sting out  
“Don’t throw a tantrum” namjoon sternly told him. Jungkook bit his lip while nods his head.

“Secondly you’ll be getting a spanking now”

“But hyung! I said I was sorry..please!” He begged him with a pout on his lips. Namjoon shook his head “you’re not getting out of this” 

Namjoon walked to his bed and sat down while telling him to follow him. 

Jungkook shook his head 

“Hyung no!” Jungkook yelled out and tried to run out the door “oh no you don’t!” Namjoon said and grabbed him around the waist lifting him up off the ground. Immediately Jungkook started kicking his legs and flailing his arms around trying to get down “Hyung please don’t! Please!” He begged “ahh!” He yelled and stopped his movements when he felt a sharp slap to his butt. 

“Enough Jeon Jungkook” namjoon told him sternly and sat down on the bed and pulled Jungkook’s pants down quickly before pulling him over his knee “Hyung!” Jungkook yelled and started twisting around trying to get away. He was kicking his feet so hard that Namjoon had a hard time keeping him still 

“Jungkook. Stop. It. Now!” Namjoon said between spanks but Jungkook was moving around so hard that it didn’t do anything to stop him 

“No! Let me up!” Jungkook yelled and almost kicked Namjoon. Namjoon just sighed and lifted him up and sat him down on the bed. 

Jungkook thought Namjoon would let him go. His relief was short lived when he heard the next words “do not not from this spot or it’ll be worse” was all he said and walked out the door. Jungkook let out a sob and flopped down on the bed. 

Namjoon closed the door and sighed. He went into the living room and saw that everyone was busy except for Hoseok.  
He walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Hmm?” Hoseok looked at him with a question look. 

“I need your help with jungkook.” Namjoon told him with a pleading look. 

“What’s wrong with him? Is he okay?” Hoseok let out with worry in his voice and stood up. 

“I was trying to punish him but he won’t stop kicking his legs and I’m having a really hard time keeping him still. Can you hold his legs down for me?” 

Hoseok let out a tiny sigh “yeah” namjoon looked relieved “thank you so much” he told him and they both walked into the room. 

Jungkook sat up when he heard the door opened and looked shocked when he saw his other hyung. Hoseok may be the happy hyung but he was very stern when he had to punish any of his dongsaengs. He gulped when he saw the stern look on his hyungs face. 

“I heard that you were giving Namjoon trouble. Is that true?” Hoseok said while looking straight at jungkook 

“I..n-no hyung..” jungkook tried saying 

“I don’t think you’re in any position to lie dongsaeng” hoseok said and walked over to him. Jungkook started to back up but gasped as a hand grabbed him and pulled him up. 

“N-no! I’m sorry hyung I’m sorry!” Jungkook yelled trying to get out of the punishment. 

Hoseok sighed “jungkook listen..we’re not trying to be mean to you. We’re just trying to teach you right from wrong. We’re your hyungs and we love you very much” 

Jungkook listened to every word and started feeling very guilt at yelling at his hyung “I-I’m sorry hyung..really.. but I don’t want a spanking hyung!” Jungkook whined at them both 

“Then you shouldn’t have yelled at Namjoon” hoseok told him back 

Jungkook let out a whine and looked down 

Namjoon cleared his throat “lets try this again Jungkook and this time if you start kicking then hobi is going to help.” 

“But-!” “Jungkook!” Namjoon yelled 

Jungkook stomped his foot and let out a long whine. Hoseok sighed and dragged him to Namjoon. Once he was close enough Namjoon pulled him over his lap again. Jungkook moved around alittle trying to get comfortable but soon gave up. 

“I’m starting” namjoon warned before bringing down his hand SMACK  
“OW!” Another landed and another and finally he couldn’t take it anymore and started crying and kicking 

“H-hyung!” Jungkook cried and kicking his feet hard 

“Yah! Jungkook Stop!” Hoseok yelled and ran over to them and held his legs down. Jungkook started kicking harder when he felt hoseoks arms holding him down 

“Let go! Let go of me!” Jungkook tried to kick and thrash around but gave up after 5 minutes and went limp over Namjoon’s lap. 

Namjoon spanked him 10 more times and finally started to speak 

“Jungkook you know that we all care about you. You’re our maknae..our family and we don’t want you to act out bad. You’re so pure and innocent and we want you to stay that way. We don’t spank you just because we do it to correct you.” 

“Ow..ow!” Jungkook yelled out when a sharp slap came “I know hyung! I’m really ow! Sorry!”  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK 

“Ow! Hyung please stop! Ow!” 

“Jungkook do you understand why we punish you? We do it cause we love you. Do you think we hate Taehyung or Jimin when we have to punish them?” Hoseok asked him while still holding his legs down 

“No hyung!” Jungkook yelled and tried to look at him over his shoulder “I know that you care about OW! them!” Jungkook yelled out in pain when another smack came 

Namjoon decided to wrap this up and titled him forward 

“No! No hyung no! Please!” 

“Almost down. Just 5 more I promise” namjoon said and quickly landed the last 5. 

“OWW!” The last hit was harder than he expected and yelled out in pain. He felt the arms let go of his legs and felt being lifted up onto someone’s lap. He cried out as his butt touched and put his head in the crook of his hyungs neck “I’m s-sorry!” He wailed and let out a sob 

Namjoon shushed him and put one arm around his back and the other on the back of his head “shhh Jungkook..” he whispered sweet nothings in his ear and softly rocked him till all was left is hiccups and sniffles. 

“I-I didn’t me-mean to yell at you h-hyung!” 

“I know” namjoon shushed him 

Hoseok rubbed Jungkook’s shoulder to calm him down “everything is forgiven Kookie calm down. Hyungs have you.” 

Hoseok told him in a soft voice. 

“You understand why I had to do that?” 

Namjoon asked him when he finally calmed down. Jungkook nodded his head “Yes hyung..I’m sorry” he put his head into his chest again. 

“It’s alright. Hyung forgives you and hyung loves you” 

“Love hyungs too” jungkook said, making his hyungs smile at him 

The next night Namjoon came into Jungkook’s room. Jungkook groaned when he saw him “do we have to?” He whined.  
“Yes Jungkook. It’s part of your punishment” namjoon said and motioned him to go over his lap

“I’m not gonna sit for a month” jungkook mumbled while going over his lap. 

“I’m only gonna give you 15.” Namjoon said and started after he spoke. 

“Ahh!” Jungkook yelled out at the first hit  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Jungkook groaned and held tight to the mattress.  
SMACK SMACK SMACK 

“Ow! Ow! Ow! Hyung!” He curled his toes and started crying. He didn’t know it was over till he felt arms go around him

“Shh it’s over it’s over now shhh” namjoon soothes him and runs his hand through his hair while Jungkook cries into his chest 

After a while he stopped crying and felt his eyes droop. Namjoon saw this and pulled the covers back. He layed jungkook down on his stomach and got in next time and turned the lights off. He felt Jungkook move over closer to him and put his head on his chest and an arm around his stomach. Namjoon smiled down at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders pulling him alittle closer and cuddled him to sleep. 

It went on like this for a week. Jungkook hated being spanked but he loved being cuddled after.


	8. No sneaking out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this one sucks!

It was a long day for BTS they had dance practice and a photo shoot all in one day. Finally they all got done with everything and got back to the dorm. Everyone was so tired that they all went to their rooms to sleep.. well almost everyone. The two youngest was still awake but nobody else knew.  
Taehyung and Jungkook we’re laying down in Taehyung’s bed when suddenly Taehyung sat up.

Jungkook blinked his eyes at him “What’s wrong hyung?” 

Taehyung sighed and flopped back down on the bed and turned facing jungkook 

“I’m hungry. I want a snack” he said dramatically 

“Yeah I’m kinda hungry too but everyone is sleeping.” 

Jungkook said with a sad tone in his voice. Taehyung groaned and looked up at the ceiling. It was quiet for about 5 minutes until Taehyung grinned and sat up again. But this time with excitement. 

“I have an idea!” 

Taehyung smirked at jungkook. Jungkook raises an eyebrow at him “like what?” 

“There’s a store that sells snacks and they stay open 24/7. I’d say we sneak out and get a snack. Hyungs are all asleep and I don’t think we will get in trouble.” 

“I don’t know hyung..I don’t wanna get in trouble with the rest of the hyungs..” 

jungkook said and looked up at him with a sad look. 

“Oh come on jungkook! You trust me, right?” 

Jungkook nods his head fast “of course I do hyung!” 

Taehyung smiled at him “then trust me on this. Everything will be fine” 

Jungkook thought about it for a few seconds “Hmm....well okay let’s go” he said and grinned at Taehyung. Taehyung grinned back and opened the door slowly and looked around. 

“Come on” 

Taehyung whispered to jungkook. They both walked out the bedroom door and went to the living room to put their shoes on. Taehyung grabbed some money and opened the front door. Jungkook went our first and then Taehyung. He closed the door carefully. 

“We did it hyung!” 

Jungkook yelled out excitedly and jumped up and down. Taehyung laughed and grabbed his arm “come on I’m hungry!” Taehyung said and dragged him to the store. 

They got to the store and started looking around. 

“Ramen!” 

Jungkook yelled and quickly grabbed it. He grabbed a drink and went back to Taehyung. Taehyung looked up from looking at some snacks

“did you get what you want?”  
“Yes hyung” jungkook said and smiled. 

Taehyung grabbed some chips and a candy bar along with a drink “alright let’s go pay for this and eat and go back before anyone wakes up” 

They went up to the cashier and payed for everything and went outside to sit at a table and started eating. Taehyung watched how jungkook immediately started eating his noodles “is it good?” 

Jungkook nodded and put a thumb up. Taehyung laughed at how cute he looks and ate his snacks.  
Finally they got done eating and put their trash away and started back home. 

“Hyung..what if we get in trouble?” 

Jungkook asked after 5 minutes of walking. Taehyung looked at him and reached over to ruffle his hair. He laughed as jungkook whined and swatted at his hand. 

“Don’t worry Kookie. Hyung will take care of it.” 

Taehyung promised him and jungkook sighed but didn’t say anything else. They finally got back home and Taehyung slowly opened the door and looks around before entering “come on it’s okay” he told jungkook and he also came inside and shut the door. 

“Well did you guys have fun?” 

“Ahh!” 

They both jumped and yelled at the same time. Jungkook immediately hides behind Taehyung. The person walked out and Taehyung gulped as he saw it was Jin. 

“H-hyung..” Taehyung whispers out. 

“Do you have any idea how worried I was? I got up to get a drink of water and went to check on everyone and couldn’t find you two anywhere!” 

“Hyung we’re sorry..we just got hungry and didn’t want to bother anyone..” jungkook said quietly, who is still hiding behind Taehyung. 

Jin looked at him and Taehyung and sighed deeply “you two are both in trouble. Taehyung I want you in my room in a corner. Jungkook you’re first. Let’s go” Jin told them both and started to walk to his room but stopped when he didn’t hear any footsteps “yah!” 

Taehyung jumped and started walking towards the room but Jungkook was stood frozen with wide eyes. 

Jin narrows his eyes “jungkook” 

“No..n-no hyung..” jungkook said and started shaking his head.

Jin sighed and walked towards Jungkook and quickly grabbed his arm before he could escape. Jungkook dug his feet into the ground “no!” He yelled and started to pull away. 

“Jungkook enough. Let’s go” Jin told him in a stern voice. 

“No hyung!” He yelled at him and flopped down on the floor “I don’t want a spanking!” 

Jin growled and bent down to pick him up. He grabbed his arm and sling him over his shoulder and walked to his room. Jungkook immediately started pounding his back and kicking his legs 

“Let go of me! Put me down!” 

Jungkook yelled and kicked his feet harder. Jin sighed and spanked him twice hard “enough Jeon Jungkook” 

“Ow ow hyung stop!” 

Jungkook yelled out in pain and whined loudly. Jin walked to his room and noticed that Taehyung is in the corner. He shut the door and locked it before putting Jungkook back down. 

Jungkook looked around and tried to run out the door but Jin already knew he was gonna try that. He grabbed him around the waist and carried him to the bed. 

“No hyung! No please I’m sorry!” Jungkook yelled and tried to twist himself out of his arms. He gasped as he felt a sharp sting to his butt 

“Stop this Jungkook. You’re already in enough trouble” Jin told him and sat on the bed and pulled Jungkook to stand in between his legs. He reached to unbutton his jeans 

Jungkook’s eyes widened “n-no hyung no please don’t!” He put his hands out to stop him -swat!- “ah! Ow I’m sorry!”

Jin swatted his hands away and pulled his jeans down “you’re both getting 25 with my hand and 10 with the brush” 

He heard Taehyung gasp and Jungkook shook his head no 

“No hyung that’s too many please we’re sorry!” Jungkook yelled, trying to convince Jin to do less. 

He whines as he’s pulled over his hyungs lap. He tried to get comfortable but stopped when he realized no matter how he’s gonna lay it’s not gonna be comfortable. He left Jin’s hand wrap around his waist and pulled him closer and a leg going over his. 

“I’m starting” Jin said  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK 

“OW! Ow hyung! It hurts!” Jungkook wailed. He tried to stay quiet but couldn’t.  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK 

Jungkook closes his eyes tight and groans. He curls his toes and tries to kick but couldn’t since Jin has him trapped.  
Jin stopped and reached over to get the hairbrush 

“10 more Jungkook. These are gonna hurt more” Jin warned him

SMACK 

“AHH! OW HYUNG NO STOP I CANT!”  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK 

Jungkook whines and twists around “hyung please!” 

Jin ignores him as he lands the last 5 and stops. He throws the hairbrush down and immediately pulls Jungkook up onto his lap and hugs him 

“Shh Jungkook shh hyung has you..” Jin soothes him and rocks him gently 

“I’m sorry hyung!” Jungkook yells through his tears 

“Shh it’s okay everything is forgiven. I need you to switch spots with Taehyung now. Can you do that for hyung?” 

Jungkook whines but nods and slowly gets up. Taehyung turns around and smiles sadly at Jungkook and walks towards Jin. 

Jin sighs and pulls his jeans down and pulls him over his lap. Taehyung whines and tries to get back up  
SMACK 

“Ow!” Taehyung yelps and lays back down. 

“I’m starting” Jin tells him  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Taehyung gasps and moans but doesn’t yell out yet. He curls his toes and holds on to Jin’s leg.  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK 

“Owww!” Taehyung groans and yells out and tries to kick but doesn’t get far as Jin puts his leg over his. 

“Hyung!” He whines “it hurts!” 

Jin ignores him and lands the last 5 and then reaches over to get the hairbrush  
“Last 10 Taehyung almost done” 

SMACK SMACK 

“OWW HYUNG OW STOP OWWW!!” Taehyung screams as the hairbrush hits his already sore butt  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK 

Jin drops the hairbrush and gently lifts Taehyung up onto his lap. Taehyung wraps his arms around his neck “I’m sorry! I’m sorry hyung!” He wails out into his neck 

Jin shushes him “shh Tae it’s okay hyung forgives you both shhh” he strokes his hair gently 

“Jungkook come over here please” Jin tells him and opens one of his arms to him. Jungkook runs over to him with tears in his eyes and hugs him tight 

“You both understand why I had to do that, right?” Jin asks them both

They both nod “Yes hyung..we’re sorry” Taehyung says 

“You both scared me to death tonight. I had no idea where you two were. I thought you two were hurt or something worse. I couldn’t stand it if anything bad happened to you two or the rest of the guys. I love you all so much” Jin tells them and kisses both of them on the head. 

Jungkook blinks away tears and hugs his hyung tighter “I’m sorry hyung we didn’t mean to scare you so bad.”  
Taehyung nods in agreement

Jin sighs and hugs them both tighter and rocks alittle “next time you two are hungry then come to me and I’ll be glad to make you something. Even if it’s in the middle of the night.” 

They both nod and smile at the thought. Jin looked at the clock and realized it’s late

“You two are sleeping with me tonight. It’s already so late and we have a big day in the morning.” 

Jin tells them and pulls the covers back for them. He lets them both get in first and then he slides in next to Jungkook. 

“Goodnight you two. I love you both” Jin tells them and turns the lights out 

“Love you too hyung” 

they both responded and shut their eyes and went to sleep next to their hyung.


	9. Stray kids (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone suggested to do a stray kids and NCT fanfic. I wrote these stories on another website called asianfanfics. So if you already seen these stories then you can either just skip or read again. I haven’t had the chance to write the other prompts but I will after tomorrow. So hopefully by next week I’ll have new stories.

Stray kids had the day off today so they all decided to just stay in and rest. Jisung was in his room since he didn’t feel like being bothered with all the noise in the living room. The older members, Bangchan, Woojin,with Felix sitting on his lap, and Minho, were in the kitchen quietly talking to each other while the younger members were in the living room, some watching tv and some on their phones. But the youngest member, Jeongin, was bored and wanted to play. 

Jeongin looked over at the other members and thought of who would wanna play with him. He saw Changbin sitting alone on his phone and thought it was the perfect chance to ask him. Jeongin walked over to his hyung. 

“Hyung I’m bored can you play with me please?” He asked in a cute voice. 

Changbin looked up from his phone when he heard the younger. Changbin smiles sadly at him 

“Sorry Jeongin I’m getting ready to call my mom” 

Jeongin’s smile fell alittle but didn’t argue 

“Oh that’s okay hyung.” 

He said and walked away. He looked over at his other hyungs and saw that Seungmin and Hyunjin were on Seungmin’s phone watching something. He wanted to go over there but they looked happy and he didn’t wanna make them upset. Jeongin sighed and looked down. He was about to walk into his room when he spotted a ball beside the couch. 

He bent down and grabbed it and looked back at the older hyungs in the kitchen. 

-Bangchan and Woojin hyung would probably yell at me- Jeongin thinks to himself. He thought about it ehh oh well he shrugs and throws the ball against the wall and let it bounce back to him. Jeongin smiled to himself and did it again and again. 

Minho was trying to tell his two hyungs something but stopped when he heard something bang against the wall. He groaned and walked to the door and saw jeongin throw the ball against the wall. 

“Jeongin please don’t throw that again. We’re trying to have a conversation and we can’t concentrate with that noise.” 

Jeongin whined “but hyung I’m bored and nobody will play with me!” 

“You can always come in here with us. Felix is in here as well” 

Jeongin’s nose scrunched up “no hyung I don’t wanna listen to you hyungs talking about boring stuff” 

Minho laughed softly at that “it’s your choice jeongin but please stop with the throwing or there will be trouble. Ok?” 

Jeongin pout his lips but didn’t argue “yes hyung..” he replied sadly. 

Minho smoked softly and went back to the kitchen. Jeongin watched him go and pouted. He looked back at his other hyungs and they were all doing the same thing. He looked at the ball and back at the door. He didn’t wanna get in trouble but it was tempting..very very tempting. He suddenly got a mischievous smile on his face. He threw his arm back to throw the ball and BANG Everyone jumped at that, not excepting it to be that loud. 

Everyone from the kitchen came out and Jisung came running out from his room 

“Yah! Who did that?!” 

Jisung asked while looking at everyone with an angry look. Nobody didn’t say anything but Bang Chan had a feeling of what happened. BangChan narrowed his eyes at the maknae. Jeongin looked down not wanting to see the angry looks from his hyungs. 

“Yang Jeongin was that you?” BangChan asked in a dangerous voice. 

Jisung looked ready to murder someone. He started to walk to jeongin “Yah! Yo-“ 

“Jisung!” Felix yelled, interrupting Jisung mid sentence and ran up to him and grabbed his hand. 

“Let hyungs handle this and go back to your room.” Felix pleaded to him with a pout on his lips. 

He knew if he acted cute then he would get his way. Jisung looked at him and back at the maknae. 

“Argh! Fine! But I want to rest so don’t ask me to play with you.” 

He told Felix in a stern way. Felix pouted but nodded his head and walked away with Jisung to the room. The rest of the members were looking at the scene but too nervous to say anything. 

“Yah..Yang Jeongin did you throw the ball after I told you not to do that anymore? Did you disobey me?” 

Minho asked him with an angry look.  
Jeongin’s lip started to tremble and he looked down in shame. He lifted his arm and wiped a tear away that rolled down.

“Yang Jeongin answer your hyung.” BangChan told him and Jeongin choked out a sob and very slowly nodded his head. 

“So you did do it?” Woojin asked

Jeongin nodded “I-I’m Sorry hyungs!” He wailed and started crying. 

Hyunjin felt his heart break seeing his dongsaeng crying. He got up to go comfort him when he was stopped by one of his hyungs. 

“Don’t Hyunjin. All of you please go to your rooms.” 

“But hyung he-“ Hyunjin started to argue but stopped when he received a glare in his way. 

BangChan glared at him “no buts Hyunjin” he turned to the others “please go to your rooms” he told them in a calm yet angry voice. The rest of the members sent a sympathetic look to the maknae before going to their rooms. 

BangChan sighed and rubbed his forehead. He turned to look at the maknae and saw that he’s standing and twisting his hands infront of him and not looking up at all. He looks so small and scared and all he wants is to comfort him but he can’t... at least not yet. 

“What are we going to do?” Woojin whispered to him. 

BangChan thought about that and then got an idea. He’s not gonna like this he thought to himself. 

“I have an idea but he won’t like it at all and he’ll most likely fight us about it.” 

Woojin looked at him curiously and then gasped out loudly when BangChan whispered it in his ear. 

“He’s gonna hate us!” Woojin exclaimed in worry. 

BangChan looks sad at the thought “he may think that but look..he’s still a kid and since we’re his hyungs we have to discipline him when he does something wrong. He can’t go on and think he can do anything and get away from it. I hate this but we need to do this” 

Woojin sighed sadly at that but he is right.  
“Minho come here and Jeongin sit down on the couch and stay there.” He ordered them both. 

Minho came over and Jeongin looked sadly at them but did as he’s told  
I’m dead Jeongin thought to himself. 

“BangChan has an idea of what to do with Jeongin and since he disobeyed you then you should be the one to punish him.” 

Woojin explained to him in a soft voice. Minho looked confused but then BangChan whispered the same thing that he told Woojin in his ear. Minho’s eyes got wide and looked at his two hyungs like they were crazy. 

“But hyungs I can’t do that to him! I..I-“  
He stopped talking and looked like he was about to cry himself. He looked back at his youngest brother and felt his heart break at the sight. Jeongin had his knees pulled up and had his face hidden in his knees while his arms are wrapped around him. You could hear his sniffles and know that he was trying his best not to cry out. 

BangChan and Woojin both looked sad at the sight but knew what needed to be done. Minho looked at his hyungs with a pleading look “he’s gonna hate me..” he exclaimed sadly.

Woojin smiled sadly at him and put an arm around him “he won’t hate you. He’ll be mad that he’s getting a spanking but he won’t ever hate you. I promise. But after you get done make sure to comfort and cuddle him cause he’ll need that so he won’t think that you hate him. It’ll be okay I promise” Woojin smiled encouraging at him. 

Bang Chan smiled at that “he’s right Minho..everything will be okay. Telling him is gonna be the problem though..” he trailed off and looked at the maknae. 

Minho sighed “Alright” he said and looked at Jeongin “lets do this” he told himself and walked over to Jeongin. He looked back at his hyungs and they both nodded encouraging at him. Minho closed his eyes and opened them back up. 

“Jeongin look at me please.” He ordered him. He heard Jeongin sniff and slowly looked up at him. He’s eyes red and nose running alittle bit. He bit the inside of his cheek

“what you did was wrong Jeongin. I told you not to throw the ball against the door and you did it anyways. You disobeyed me and I am very upset with you and you need to know not to do that again. Which is why I have to do this..” he trailed off and sighed sadly. 

Jeongin looks confused but got angry and scared when his hyung said the next words “ I’m going to spank you Jeongin” 

Jeongin’s eyes got wide and he jumped to his feet “you can’t do that hyung! You’re not my mom!” He yelled and tried to run away by got caught by Minho’s arm.

Jeongin looked down and looked back up at his hyung and tried to yank his arm away

"Let go! Let go of me!" he yelled and pushed at his arm but Minho didn't let go only tightened his grip on him.

Jeongin looked back at his other two hyungs who were looking at them both.

"Hyungs! Hyungs please don't let him do this! Please I'm sorry!"

he pleaded to them and looked like he was about to cry. Woojin closed his eyes tight and looked away.  
"hyungs.." Jeongin said sadly and tried to yank his arm out but didn't get any luck.  
"Ahh!" Jeongin cried out and yanked himself to the floor and started to throw a tantrum. He banged his arms and legs against the floor  
Minho looked at his hyungs for him.

BangChan sghed and walked over to the maknae and bent down ans grabbed his chin. He made Jeongin look at him before speaking. Jeongin looked at him with tear running down and nose running. Jeongin saw the look on his face and tried to look away but BangChan didn't let go and made him face him.

"Yang Jeongin if you don't stop this tantrum right now you WILL get a spanking everynight for a week."

Jeongin looked scared at that and started shaking his head

" NO! No Hyung please don't do that! P-PlLEASE!"

Jeongin cried out loud and more tears came down.

BangChan just looked at him sternly

" Then will you stop throwing a tantrum and behave for Minho?"

Jeongin looked at Minho and then looked back at BangChan. He didn't want MInho hyung to spank him but he also didn't want a bed time spanking either. Jeongin let out a whimper but nodded. BangChan smiled " good" he said and got up.  
BangChan looked at Minho

" Me and Woojin will be in our room. If he gives you any trouble then let one of us know." He told him and Minho nodded while looking at the maknae.  
BangChan and Woojin went into their room and only left Jeongin and Minho alone in the living room. Minho sighed and reached out a hand for Jeongin.  
"come on Jeongin stand up for me" Jeongin looked at his hand and grabbed it letting Minho pull him up.


	10. Stray kids (last part)

Minho lifted Jeongin up off the floor and made him stand infront of him. 

“You did bad today Jeongin and for that I’m gonna give you 30 spanks with my hand and then 10 with the hairbrush for breaking that glass.” He told him in a stern voice. 

Jeongin’s eyes got wide  
“But! But hyung that’s too many!” 

He whined and looked at his hyung with pleading eyes. Minho shook his head. 

“You don’t get to tell me how many you should get dongsaeng.” 

He told him and walked over to the couch and sat down. 

He pats his lap “over” he told him and Jeongin looked at him not wanting to do this. He looked at his hyung and Minho raised his eyebrow at him

“if I have to come over and get you myself it’ll be worse on you” he warned him. 

Jeongin gulped and then suddenly he ran. Minho eyes got wide and got up “Yah!” He yelled and chased after him. Jeongin ran into the kitchen with Minho hot on his heels. Jeongin looked back and got scared of how close his hyung is to him “Hyung please!” He yelled out and continued to run. 

He was about to run out of the kitchen to go to Hyunjin hyungs room but got caught around the waist. He was lifted off the ground  
“Hyung no! Please don’t!” 

He yelled out loudly wanting one of his other hyungs to come out and be rescue him.   
He was lifted and hoisted up over Minho’s shoulder  
“HYUNG!” Jeongin yelled and started hitting his back with his fists and kicking his legs. 

“Put me down!” He pounded his back and twisted around. SMACK  
”AHH!” Jeongin yelled out in shock and stopped moving. Minho had enough and raised his hand and smacked him hard “enough Yang Jeongin!”

Jeongin kicked his feet once more “mmmh!” He whined and stopped moving. He laid over his shoulder while he was carried over the couch. Minho bent down alittle and put jeongin down on his feet. 

He sat down on the couch and grabbed Jeongin’s arm and pulled him to where he is standing between his legs. He started unbuttoning his jeans. 

Jeongin’s eyes got big and tried to pull his hyungs hands away “Hyung no!” He whined but gasped when Minho slapped his hands away. 

“You deserve this Jeongin now stop.” Minho said sternly. Jeongin pouted but did as he’s told. 

Minho pulled his jeans down and pulled him over his lap. Jeongin immediately started moving SMACK “AHH!” He yelped   
“stop moving!” Minho yelled and pulled him closer 

“the first 30 is for you not listening and throwing the ball when you were told to stop and then last 10 will be for breaking the glass and throwing a tantrum.” 

Jeongin whimpered at that kicked his feet.   
Minho saw that and swatted at him “Ahh!”   
“I’m starting now.” Minho warned and jeongin jumped at the first swat and bit back a yell.   
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK 

Jeongin was biting his lip hard enough for it to bleed. SMACK   
He couldn’t take it anymore and started crying “Hyung please it hurts!” He wailed out   
“It’s supposed to hurt Jeongin. It’s a spanking.” Minho told him and continued to spank him

“Oww! Ow hyung! Please!” Jeongin started kicking his feet trying to hit his hyung to stop him.   
Minho saw this and got angry   
SMACK “STOP” SMACK “KICKING” SMACK “RIGHT” SMACK “NOW” SMACK 

“Ow! Ow! Ow! Hyung Ow! I’m sorry!!” Jeongin wailed out and stopped kicking.   
Minho sighed and put his leg around the maknaes legs. Jeongin noticed that and pounded the couch with his fist. 

Minho sighed “almost done with the first part” he told him and spanked him 10 more times and stoped. Jeongin is already a crying mess.   
“H-hyung! Hyung p-please I- I can’t h-handle anymore!” Jeongin cried out on his lap. Minho sighed and rubbed his back alittle and reached for the hair brush. 

“Shh jeongin you’re almost done and then we can cuddle ok?” Minho told him and Jeongin cried snd sniffed but nodded anyways.   
Minho smiled sadly at him and gently tapped his bottom with the hair brush. He felt Jeongin stiffened at that 

“I’m starting now.” He told him and raised his hand   
SMACK 

“AHH HYUNG!” Jeongin yelled out in pain and arched his back up. Minho pushed him back down 

“Hold still.” He ordered and jeongin cried but stayed down. 

SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK

Jeongin curled his toes and pounded his fists against the couch. He regrets smashing the glass and throwing a tantrum. He wants this to be over so bad. Jeongin clenched his teeth together hard. 

He felt himself being tilted forward and got scared   
“No! No no no hyung no please don’t please!” Jeongin cried out in fear. 

“Almost done just 4 more but brace yourself cause these are gonna be fast and harder.” Minho warned him.   
SMACK   
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK 

“AHH! OW OW OWW!” Jeongin cried out in pain and Minho threw the brush away and rubbed his badk gently. 

“Shhh it’s over. It’s over now shhh..” Minho soothes him.   
Jeongin is crying hard into the couch that he didn’t even hear him. But he did feel himself being pulled him “noo!” He moaned but stopped when he heard his hyungs voice 

“It’s okay dongsaeng. It’s over. I forgive you. Shh hyung has you.” 

“Hyung!” Jeongin yelled out. His butt is on fire but all he wants us to be held by his hyung. He held out his hands and made grabbing motions. 

Minho smiled and held him as they sit on the couch with jeongin in his lap. He wrapped his arms around his neck and legs around his waist with his butt hanging between his hyungs legs. 

“Hyung it hurts!” Jeongin yelled out and cries into his neck. 

Minho shushed him and swayed side to side with him. Now he knows how BangChan and Woojin hyung feels like when they have to punish the younger ones when they misbehave. Minho sighed at the thought and tightened his grip on his dongsaeng and rocked him. 

He continued to rock and shush him until he stops crying and just sniffs and hiccups. 

Jeongin hiccups and puts his face out of his hyungs neck and lays it on his chest. Jeongin sniffs “I’m sorry” he says pitifully. 

“Aigoo..it’s alright Jeongin I promise. Everything is forgiven and over with.” 

“Y-you don’t hate m-me?” He asked and looked at his hyung. 

Minho heart breaks hearing that and pulls him into his chest and rocks him back and forth. 

“No! No I don’t hate you. I could never hate you..you’re like my little brother. There’s no way I could hate a cute face like this.” 

Minho says and tickles him under his chin.  
Jeongin laughs “stop it hyung” he says between laughs. Minho smiled at him grateful that he can make him smile even though he just had to spank him. 

Jeongin can feel his eyes closing. He always gets so tired after a spanking. Minho rubs his hands through his hair when he notices how tired he looks. 

“I love you hyung” Jeongin sleepily says and closes his eyes.   
Minho looks down at him and kisses his head   
“Hyung loves you too..” Minho says and smiles when he sees that he’s asleep. 

Minho gently picks him and quickly shushed him when he groans   
“Shh go back to sleep. Hyung is just taking you to your room.” 

Jeongin just groans and goes back to sleep. Minho walks over to his room and kicks open the door and walks over to his bed and gently lays him down and pushes him over so he’s on his stomach and covers him up. Jeongin doesn’t wake up at all and continues to sleep. Minho smiled softly at him and walks out the door and back to his room.


	11. NCT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see other kpop bands spank fic you can go on asianfanfics and go on my profile. My account is kpopcookie95. But I will be posting more BTS stories on here!

Johnny loves all of his members in NCT. He adores the younger ones but he especially loves the youngest out of all of them, Jisung. He thinks of Jisung as his brother and would do anything to protect him. Even if that means he has to spank him when he does something bad. 

 

Everything was going good inside the dorm today. But Jisung was still in his room and nobody knew why. Doyoung kept looking at the door waiting for him to come out but he never did. Finally he had enough and stood up to see what was wrong with Jisung. 

-knock knock-

 

“Jisung? It’s hyung..Can I come in?” 

 

Doyoung asked through the door. He heard something being thrown 

 

“Jisung?” 

 

Doyoung said again but this time with worry in his voice. He turned the door knob and wasn’t surprised that it wasn’t locked. He opened the door and walked in and gasp when something was thrown towards him “Hey!” Doyoung yelled while he ducked so he wouldn’t get hit 

 

“What’s wrong with you Jisung?” 

 

“Go away! Leave me alone!” 

 

Jisung yelled at him with some tears rolling down his face. Doyoung frowned and walked towards him. He reached out with his arm to touch his shoulder

 

“Jisung what’s wrong. You can te-Ah!” 

 

He yelled out as he fell to the ground. Jisung pushes him hard in the chest with both hands “go away!” 

 

“What’s going on in here?” 

 

Yuta and Johnny were both standing there with wide eyes. Jisung screaming and Doyoung clutching his arm since he landed on it when he fell. 

 

Yuta frowned when they didn’t say anything “yah..I said what’s going on?”

 

“Hyungs I didn’t do anything wrong! I was just trying to ask what’s wrong with Jisung and he pushed me down!” 

 

Doyoung explains quickly 

 

“He’s lying!” Jisung yells and glares at Doyoung 

 

“No I’m not!” Doyoung looks back towards his hyungs “it’s true! He really did push me down! See look at my arm there’s a bruise starting to form” 

 

Doyoung said and got up from the floor and walked towards the two older ones in the room. Johnny grabbed his arm gently and turned it over to look at it and frowns when he sees a bruise. 

 

Johnny looks at Jisung, who is still glaring at Doyoung. 

 

“Jisung why did you push him?” 

 

Johnny asks while looking at him and still has a grip on Doyoung’s arm. 

 

“I didn’t! He tripped”

 

“I did not!” 

 

“Did to!” 

 

“I did not!” 

 

“Did to!”

 

“Enough!” 

 

Yuta yells out and looks at them both with a glare. They immediately shut up at that. It was quite for a few seconds until Jisung picks up something from the floor and throws it to Doyoung. Still angry at him. Doyoung wasn’t paying attention to what Jisung was doing till he feels something hard hit his head. 

 

“Ow!” Doyoung yells out in pain and grabs his head and turns to glare at Jisung, who is glaring back “why did you do that?!” 

Jisung just shrugs at him and that’s what did it for Doyoung. He runs towards him and pushes him down 

 

“Ah!” Jisung yells out as he hits the floor but gets up immediately and pushes him back. 

 

Yuta and Johnny both run towards them. Yuta grabs Doyoung around his waist and picks him up. Doyoung starts kicking “let me go!” He yells out angrily. 

 

Johnny picks Jisung up from the floor and sets him on his feet and grabs his arm and turns him sideways and smacks him hard three times 

 

“Ow! Ow! Ow hyung stop!” Jisung cries out and twists around trying to get away 

 

Johnny stops and turns him back around and grab his shoulders

 

“you do NOT push your hyung! That’s disrespectful and very rude! You understand me?” 

 

Jisung glares but nods “Yes hyung..” 

 

Doyoung smirks “did that hurt Jisung?” He asks teasingly. 

 

Jisung glares hard at him “shut up Doyoung!” 

 

“Yah! It’s hyung to you! Where’s my respect?” 

 

Doyoung demands and takes a step forward. Jisung doesn’t say anything but throws something at him again 

 

“Yah!” 

 

Doyoung screams and tries to run to him but gets caught by Yuta. Yuta saw this and grabs him around the waist and smacks him hard once “ow stop it!” He screams and shuts his eyes tight. 

 

Yuta grabs him by the arm and drags him out

“hyung! Let go of me! It’s not even my fault!” 

 

“Shut up Doyoung” Yuta tells him in a scary voice and drags him into his room and shuts the door. 

 

Back in the other room with Johnny and Jisung. Johnny glares at Jisung when Yuta and Doyoung walked out

 

“What’s wrong with you today?” 

 

Jisung doesn’t say anything he just looks down. Johnny sighs and runs his hand through his hair in frustration. He looks back at Jisung and grabs his arm and drags him to the bed. Johnny sits down on the bed and lets go of his arm “take off your jeans” 

 

Jisung looks up “w-what?” He asks with wide eyes. 

 

“You heard what I said” Johnny tells him 

 

“B-but hyung!” Jisung whines and shakes his head

 

“Jisung” 

 

Johnny says with a warning in his voice. Jisung whined sadly but does as he’s told. Once he has his jeans off Johnny tugs him over his lap. He wraps his arm around his waist and pulls him closer. 

SMACK 

 

Jisung jerks and gasps “ow!” 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK 

 

“Ow! Ow hyung it hurts!” 

 

Jisung yells out and starts to squirm around. He already feels tears in his eyes. 

 

“Why are you getting spanked Jisung?” Johnny asks 

 

“I don’t know!” Jisung yells out 

SMACK 

“Ow!” 

 

“Try again.” Johnny says 

 

Jisung blinks away some tears and swallows “I..I was bad! I pushed and threw things at Doyoung hyung and yelled at him” 

 

Johnny nods in agreement and continues the punishment. Jisung shuts his eyes tight as the hits became harder. His toes starts to curl. 

 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

 

“Owww!” Jisung whines “I’m sorry hyung! Please stop!” 

 

“Almost done” Johnny tells him and tips him forward. 

 

“Hyung no!” Jisung yells out when he was tipped forward “hyu-OW!” 

 

Johnny spanks him 10 more times 

 

“Why did you act up today?” 

 

Jisung sniffs “I-I miss my mom and dad..” he says sadly and sniffs again. 

 

Johnny eyes softened and spanked him two more times and stopped. Jisung starts crying loudly when he spanked him those last two “I’m sorry hyung!” 

 

Johnny pulls him up gently and made sure his butt wasn’t touching anything. Jisung immediately wraps his arms and legs around him

 

“Shh shhh hyung has you..shh..why didn’t you say anything to any of us sooner?” 

 

Jisung cries harder at that “I-I don’t know!” He wails and hides his face in the crook of his neck. Johnny’s heart aches seeing him like this. He slowly stands up and walks around the room with Jisung still in his arms. Jisung whines alittle at the pressure on his bottom but doesn’t say anything. Secretly he’s happy with his hyung comforting him. 

 

“shhh..I’m sorry hyung didn’t know you were sad.” 

 

Johnny tells him and kisses his head and continues to pace around the room trying to calm down his dongsaeng. He bounces him gently and rocks him alittle. Jisung finally calms down after 10 minutes. He has his face on his hyungs shoulder and sniffs. Johnny notices that he’s calmed down and sits down on the bed again and sways side to side. 

 

“I’m sorry hyung..I was mean today and I’m sorry..” Jisung says and sniffs. 

Johnny sits up alittle and pulls Jisung off his shoulder so he can see his face. Johnny smiles at him and wipes away some tears

 

“everything is forgiven Jisung. We all still love you very much. I just wish you would’ve said something earlier. We all miss our parents so we would’ve understand and talked to you about it.” 

 

Jisung nods and puts his face on Johnny’s chest. Johnny runs his hands through his dongsaengs hair and Jisung closes his eyes. 

 

“How about you go apologize to Doyoung? I’ll go with you if you want me to.” Johnny says and Jisung nods and sits up. 

 

Johnny stands up and follows him out the door and goes to Yuta’s room. Jisung knocks before entering. He opens the door and Johnny coos softly at the sight. Yuta is laying against the wall with Doyoung laying on his stomach with his head resting on his hyungs chest. 

 

“Hyung? Doyoung hyung?” 

 

Jisung says and walks up to him. Doyoung opens his eyes when he hears his name and sees Jisung and glares “what do you want?” He says harshly. 

 

Yuta spanks him once as a warning. Doyoung whines but shuts up and lets Jisung speak. 

 

“I’m sorry I was mean to you hyung..it’s just I..I miss my parents really bad and I took it out on you and I’m really sorry. Please forgive me hyung” 

 

Doyoung softened his eyes when he hears that and Yuta heart breaks for him. Doyoung sits up carefully and opens his arms. Jisung looks at him for a second before running to him and hugs him tight 

 

“I’m sorry hyung!” Jisung cries out

 

Doyoung shushes him gently and wraps his arms around him and rocks him 

 

“It’s okay Jisung. Hyung understands and I forgive you. Just please tell me if you feel like this again.” 

 

Jisung nods “I will hyung..I love you” 

 

Doyoung smiles “hyung loves you too” 

 

Yuta and Johnny smile at the sight of their two dongsaengs. Suddenly Jisung yawns loudly causing all hyungs laugh at him. His face goes red “stop it” he whines and closes his eyes. Doyoung lays back and brings Jisung with him. Jisung lays his head on his chest and closes his eyes. He feels a kiss on his head and smiles. 

 

Johnny comes and lays down next to Yuta and turns the lights off. They all fall asleep next to eachother.


	12. We don’t yell or push

The maknae line of BTS we’re always together. You hardly ever see them without eachother. But sometimes Jimin gets annoyed or angry. Today was one of those days and he was with the two youngest Jungkook and Taehyung in his room. Yoongi and hoseok were in the other room right beside his.   
Jungkook and Taehyung were looking at something on Jungkook’s phone and started laughing. Jimin was trying to rest on his bed but starts to get annoyed when the laughter got louder. 

“Jimin! Come look at this video it’s really funny!” Taehyung said when he finally stopped laughing. 

Jimin shook his head “not right now Tae I just wanna lay down.” 

“But Jimin it’s really funny” Taehyung said and went over to his bed and sat down beside him. 

Jungkook looked up and noticed they were on jimins bed and got up and sat down on the other side of the bed. Taehyung frowned when Jimin didn’t answer him and poked him on the side.   
Jimin jerks at the sudden contact 

“Taehyung stop please” he said without looking at him. 

Taehyung didn’t listen and continues to poke him and then jungkook starts bouncing on the bed. Jimin closed his eyes and counted backwards to ten. But they still didn’t stop bothering him. Suddenly Jimin couldn’t take it and sat up with a glare on his face as he looked at the two youngest.  
The two youngest immediately stopped when he saw the look on his face. Taehyung frowned “j-Jimin I-“ 

“Shut up!” Jimin suddenly yelled “you two won’t stop fucking bothering me when I told you two that I didn’t want to fucking play! Taehyung damnit I told you to stop poking me but did you?! No! And you!” 

Jimin yelled while pointing at Jungkook. The youngest looked ready to cry and swallowed 

“Jungkook! You! You kept jumping on the damn bed when you know that I wanted to fucking relax! So both of you get out! Go!” 

Jimin yelled and shocked the two youngest when he suddenly pushed Jungkook down. 

“Jungkook!” Taehyung yelled and bent down to help him up “are you okay?” 

Jungkook, with tears going down his face, nodded without looking at Jimin “I-I’m fine hyung..” 

Taehyung frowned and made sure jungkook was standing before looking back at Jimin “yah! What’s wrong with you?” 

Jimin didn’t answer him but instead glares at the two “get out! Get the fuck out!” And he pushes them both out the door and slams the door in their faces. 

Taehyung and jungkook both look at the door. Taehyung with a sad look on his face and Jungkook with tears rolling down his face. 

Meanwhile, Yoongi and Hoseok comes out from their room when they heard yelling. They both saw Jimin push Taehyung and Jungkook out the door. They both frown when they saw jungkook crying. Hoseok cleared his throat making the two youngest jump and look over. 

“Hyungs!” 

Jungkook yelled and jumped into Hoseok’s arms. Hoseok easily caught him and immediately starts to rub his back “shh calm down hyung has you. Hyungs are both here shh..” 

Taehyung did the same with yoongi and yoongi carefully rubs his back without saying anything. He looks over at hoseok and they share a look. 

“How about you two go into our room and we’ll go see what’s wrong with Jimin?” Yoongi tells them and Taehyung nods 

“O-okay hyung..come on Kookie” he says and holds out his arm. 

Jungkook lets go of hoseok and grabs Taehyung’s hand and they both go into the room and close the door. Once the door shuts yoongi sighs and hoseok knocks on Jimin’s door. 

“Go away!” Jimin yells from inside the room. 

“Jimin it’s hyungs..let us in please” hoseok says gently

The door opens and they both walk in and yoongi closes the door. They both sit on the bed with Jimin in between them. 

“What happened? Why did you yell at Taehyung and Jungkook?” Hoseok asks while yoongi looks at him. 

Jimin shrugs 

“Jimin” yoongi says with a warning in his voice. 

Jimin looks down “I-I just wanted to rest hyung..and they were watching something on their phone and it was loud and then Taehyung wouldn’t stop poking me..and then..jungkook started bouncing on the bed..I..I just got mad hyung and then I yelled at them and then..then I pushed Jungkook!” He yelled out the last part and started crying

“I-I’m sorry hyungs!” Jimin cries out and hides his face. 

“Jimin..” hoseok says with a disappointing voice. 

Yoongi puts a hand on his shoulder 

“Jimin..what you did was wrong. You’re the oldest between those two and you’re supposed to be their role model. You have to look out after both of them..they both look up to you.” 

Hoseok nods and continues “Jimin you’re their hyung and they both love you very much just like how me and yoongi hyung Jin hyung and namjoon loves all you. We’re a family Jimin and we don’t yell at eachother and we most definitely don’t curse at eachother either.” 

“And we don’t ever push eachother. Jungkook is younger than you..he’s younger than all of us which means we have to look after him better.” 

Yoongi says after hoseok. 

Jimin nods “I know hyungs..I feel really bad of what I did. I should have never yelled at them and then I pushed jungkook...he’s gonna hate me now..” 

Jimin says sadly and feels tears going down his face. Hoseok sees this and gently grabs his face 

“Hey no. No don’t think that Jimin. Jungkook could never hate you he loves you a lot. Everything is going to be okay.” 

He says and wipes his tears away. Yoongi nods “hoseok is right Jimin. But you know that you have to be punished.” He says sternly 

“Hyung no..” Jimin whines and looks at him with a pleading look. 

“Jimin” yoongi warns “you know you did something wrong and you need to be punished for it. What would you do if Taehyung or jungkook were mean to one of us? Would you think they would need to be punished?” 

“Yes hyung” Jimin whispers and hangs his head low. 

Yoongi nods

“Okay. So here’s what we’re gonna do. First I’m going to spank you for hurting Taehyung and then Hoseok will spank you for hurting Jungkook and since you cursed at them and pushed at Jungkook then I’m gonna spank you 10 times with a ruler.” 

Jimins eyes widened “b-but hyung! That’s too many please!” 

“No Jimin. Now jeans down and over my lap please.” 

Jimin whimpers and looks at hoseok “hobi hyung..” he whines and pouts at him 

Hoseok’s heart hurt when he looked at him like that. All he wanted was to hug him and comfort him but he knew that he needed to be punished first. 

“I’m sorry Jimin but Yoongi hyung is right. You did something bad and you need to be punished for it. So please do as your told and then after we’ll cuddle,Okay?” 

Jimin lets out another whine “Yes hyung..” he mumbles and stands up to pull his jeans down. He gives Yoongi one more pleading look but all Yoongi does is raise his eyebrow at him. Jimin sighs and goes over his lap. Yoongi waits till he gets comfortable and puts his leg over his and wrap one arm around his waist. 

“Hobi and I will each give you 15 and then after 10 with the ruler. I’m starting now” 

SMACK 

Jimin lets out a gasp and jerks   
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK 

“Oww..” Jimin moans and clutches the blankets around him   
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Jimin feels tears in his eyes but know this is just the beginning. His butt was already getting sore. He was so lost in thoughts that he didn’t realize that someone lifted him up 

“Shh Jimin..it’s almost over.” 

Yoongi tells him gently and lets him stand up. Hoseok pats his lap 

“Over my lap Jimin.” Hobi says with a gently voice. 

“Hyung..” Jimin whines 

“Park Jimin” Hobi says sternly and Jimin pouts and goes over his lap. 

“I’m starting” 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Jimin lets out a loud whine “hyung!” 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Jimin lets out a cry “hyung please! I’m sorry!” He starts to kick his legs “no more hyung!” He yells and kicks harder. 

Yoongi saw this and immediately grabbed his legs and held them down “enough Jimin” he said sternly and nods at hoseok 

Hoseok lets out a sigh and continues the punishment   
SMACK 

Jimin tries to get his legs loose but Yoongi has a tight grip. Instead Jimin goes limp over Hobi’s lap and cries   
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Hoseok stops and immediately starts rubbing his back and yoongi lets go of his legs and goes to get the ruler. 

“Shh Jimin shh..” hoseok cooes at him and gently lifts him up and hold him on his lap. 

“N-no more h-hyung please!” Jimin cried into his chest. 

Hoseok looks sadly at Yoongi but Yoongi shakes his head. Hoseok lets out a sigh and looks back at Jimin 

“Jimin..you’re doing so well for hyungs but you’re not done yet sweetie.”

Jimin lets out a sob “no hyung! I c-can’t! I-it h-hurts!” 

“Jimin” yoongi says “you’re almost done. Please behave and after I promise that we’ll both cuddle you” 

“No hyung” Jimin says and clutches onto hoseok. 

Yoongi sighs “Jimin if you don’t come over here I’ll add 10 more” he warns 

Jimin lifts his head from where it was on Hoseok’s chest “no! No please! I’ll be good I promise!” 

“Then come over here please” yoongi says 

Hoseok pats his head “go on Jimin” he tells him and Jimin finally walks over to Yoongi and lays over his lap again. 

“Just 10 and then we’re done.” He tells him   
SMACK 

“AHH!” Jimin yells and immediately starts to get up but Yoongi firmly holds him down 

“Hyung please I can’t!” Jimin cries and twists around on his lap

SMACK SMACK SMACK 

“AHH OWWW HYUNG!!” Jimin yells and starts kicking his legs hard “NO HYUNG! NO!” He kicks Yoongi in the arm 

“Ahh! Park Jimin!” Yoongi yells but Jimin continues to kick 

“Hoseok come over here and hold his legs down” yoongi tells him and hoseok immediately does as he’s told.   
He grabs Jimin’s legs and hold them down 

“Let me go!” Jimin yells with tears running down his face 

“Jimin please calm down! You’re almost done” hoseok tells him in a calm voice. 

Yoongi looks at hoseok and hoseok nods at him   
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK 

Yoongi immediately throws the ruler down and Hoseok lets go of his legs. Jimin continues to cry hard over Yoongi’s lap

Yoongi gently lifts Jimin onto his lap and Jimin latches onto his waist and cries into his chest “IM SORRY HYUNG!” He yells 

“Jimin shh calm down..hyung has you shhh..” he cooes at him and rubs his back. 

Hoseok reaches over and kisses Jimin’s head “Jiminnie..hyung loves you. Please stop crying. Hyungs don’t like it when you cry” 

Jimin lifts his head and looks at hoseok. Hoseok cooes and reaches over to wipe away his tears “come over Jimin” he says and holds out his arms 

Yoongi lets go of him and Jimin goes over to hoseok. Hoseok pulls him onto his lap and bounces him alittle. Jimin rests his head on his chest “Hyungs..” Jimin whispers. 

“Yes?” They both say at the same time, making Jimin giggle. They smile when they heard him. 

“I..I’m really sorry.. I know I shouldn’t have yelled at Tae and Jungkook and I feel really bad from where I pushed Jungkook..I know I should apologize to them but..can I take a nap first?” 

“Of course you can Jimin. Do you want us to lie down with you?” Yoongi says to him 

Jimin nods his head “please hyungs..” 

Hoseok smiles at him “of course we can Jiminnie!” 

Yoongi pulls the covers and hoseok lets Jimin lay down before laying down beside him. Yoongi turns the light off before laying down beside Jimin’s other side. They both pull the covers up. Jimin faces hoseok and has his head next to his chest while yoongi turns on his side and puts his arm around Jimin. Hoseok does the same and suddenly Jimin feels content and lets out a tired sigh 

“I love you hyungs..” he says with his eyes close and almost asleep. 

Yoongi smiles and gently kisses his head “i love you too Jimin..” 

Hoseok smiles and kisses Jimin’s forehead “I love you dongsaeng” 

The hyungs made sure Jimin was sound asleep before they both close their eyes and take a nap with him. Soon after they wake up Jimin does apologize to Taehyung and Jungkook. Of course they both accept his apology and cuddle their hyung.


	13. Please read!

Hello everyone! I know it has been such a long time since I updated and I'm really sorry about that! But I'm going to start writing again so if anyone had a request then please comment!


	14. No going outside alone (part 1)

"Alright Jungkook me and Namjoon are leaving now but Taehyung and Jimin should be coming home later tonight" Jin said as he grabbed his things while waiting for Namjoon  
"Don't worry Hyung everything will be okay" Jungkook reassures him with a smile  
"Yoongi and Hoseok should be home later too but I'm not sure what time. But remember Jungkook no going outside by yourself wait till someone comes home." Jin sternly told him the last part  
Jungkook pouted "but hyung there is a store just down the street I'll be okay"  
"No Jungkook I mean it. If I come back home and someone tells me you disobeyed me then you'll know what will happen" Jin said as he reached around and smacked his butt as a warning  
"Ahh hyung!" Jungkook yelled out in surprise as he rubbed the sore area "that hurt" he pouted at him with sad eyes  
Jin rolled his eyes "oh stop it was only one smack"  
"But you have a really hard hit hyung!" Jungkook argues at him  
"Jungkook"  
Both Jin and Jungkook looked up at the new voice  
"Are you giving hyung a hard time before are leave?" Namjoon asked as he walked downstairs to them  
"Hyung!" Jungkook yelled out as he ran to Namjoon "Jin hyung smacked me and it really hurt" he pouted at his hyung as he hugged him around the waist  
Namjoon looked down at his youngest brother "what did you do?" He asked  
"Nothing!" Jungkook exclaimed as he let go of him and looked at him with big eyes " I didn't do anything this time I promise!"  
Namjoon looked at Jin " what happened?" He asked as he kept Jungkook close to him  
Jin sighed " I just gave him a warning tap for him not to go outside till one of us comes back home" he explained to him as he looked at both of them  
Namjoon nods in understanding before looking back at Jungkook "Jin hyung is right Kookie you aren't allowed to go outside till someone is back home with you"  
"But what if I want a snack?"  
"There are plenty of food and snacks here at home kid" Namjoon told him with a slight laugh in his voice  
"But hyung!" Jungkook whined  
"Jungkook" Namjoon said in a warning tone  
Jungkook huffed "fine" he said as he looked down pouting  
Namjoon sighed as he put his hand underneath Jungkook's chin and raised his head up  
"We're not trying to be mean Jungkook we just don't want you to get hurt out there" he told him gently  
Jungkook nods " I know hyung"  
Namjoon smiled at him "alright me and Jin hyung has to leave now. We'll be back tomorrow and Taehyung and Jimin should be back soon. Please behave for your hyungs" he told him as he hugged him goodbye  
Jungkook hugs him back before they let go. Jin walked up to Jungkook  
"please listen to your hyungs and when I get back I'll take you out for ice cream but only if you're good" he told him with a gentle smile  
"Ice cream?" Jungkook said excitedly  
Jin nods "if you listen to your hyungs and be good then yes hyung will take you for ice cream"  
Jungkook nods with a smile "I'll be good hyung I promise!"  
Jin laughs and hugs him  
"behave Kookie we'll be back later" he said as he reached down to get his things before following Namjoon out the door.  
They all waved each other goodbye. Jungkook sighed as the door closed and realized his alone "this is going to be boring" he said as he walked in the living room and turned the TV on. He watched TV for a while before he got bored again. He walked into his room and sat down on his bed he grabbed a ball and tossed it in the air a few times. He played with the ball for a while till he got the urge of wanting a snack. He put the ball down and walked into the kitchen and looked around for snacks but couldn't find the one he wanted  
"I don't have any snacks" he told himself and shut the cabinet door  
"The store has the snack but hyungs told me not to go outside..but I want the snack" he said as he sat down in frustration.  
He thought about it for a few minutes "the other hyungs wont be back till later tonight. If I go now then nobody will know that I was gone" he thought to himself before standing up and putting his shoes on. He grabbed his wallet and put a mask over his face before walking out the door.  
"Just get the snack and come back home before anyone notices" he told himself as he walked towards the store. 

He got to the store and walked in and greeted the worker before looking for the snack he wanted. He soon founded the snack and smiled to himself before walking up to the register to pay. The girl rang the item up and Jungkook paid for the snack before walking out the door.  
He grinned to himself as he ate it while walking back towards home. 

Meanwhile Taehyung and Jimin were walking back home as they left the restaurant.  
"Ahh I'm so full! That restaurant was amazing" Taehyung said as he and Jimin walked together  
"Yes it was so good we need to go again with the others" Jimin said as he looked around as he walked with Taehyung

They talked to each other about things as they walked home together until Taehyung suddenly stopped walking. Jimin noticed it and turned around to look at him "what's wrong?" He asked as he walked back to him "are you okay?"  
Taehyung pointed in front of him "Is that Jungkook?"  
"What?" Jimin said as he looked and gasped as he saw Jungkook walking towards them "what is he doing out here alone?" He asked himself before yelling out to Jungkook  
"Jungkook!" Jimin yelled 

Jungkook was walking home while texting someone and didn't even notice his two hyungs. He did however when he heard someone yell out his name. He jerked his head up towards the noise and froze as he saw Taehyung and Jimin "oh no" he mumbles to himself "I'm dead I'm so dead" he said and got nervous when they both started walking towards him 

"Jeon Jungkook what are you doing out here all by yourself? You know you're not supposed to do that." Jimin scolded him as he reached him. 

"Are you okay?" Taehyung asked him 

"Hyungs.." Jungkook said as he took a step back 

Taehyung saw it and immediately grabbed his arm " don't even think about it Jungkook. Tell us why you're out here alone"  
"I.." Jungkook gulped "I wanted a snack but we didn't have it so I went to the store and got it. But I'm okay! I didn't get hurt so you don't have to worry" 

"That's not the point Jungkook" Jimin said as he glared at him "you're not allowed to be outside alone. It's too dangerous to be out here alone that's why you need to have one of us with you. Anything could have happened to you Jungkook" 

Jungkook looked down "I'm sorry.." he said 

"You're still in trouble" Taehyung said making Jungkook raise his head up  
"What! But I said I was sorry and nothing happened to me! Please hyung don't tell the others" Jungkook begged as he looked at both of them 

Taehyung shook his head  
"no Jungkook you did something you weren't supposed to do and now you need to face the consequences." 

Jungkook shook his head and looked at Jimin for help. Jimin shook his head  
"Taehyung is right Jungkook. Now come on let's go home" he told him 

Jungkook looked at both of them before shoving his arm out of Taehyung's hold and took off running. Both hyungs looked surprised before they took off after him 

"Yah Jeon Jungkook get back here now!"  
"Jungkook stop!"  
They both yell out at the same time while running after him. Taehyung finally reached him and grabbed his shirt making him stop running  
"Yah! Are you crazy?!" Taehyung screamed at him before turning him sideways and landing two sharp smacks go his bottom  
"Ahh! Ah hyung stop! I'm sorry!" Jungkook screamed out as he tried to get out of his hold  
Jimin reached them and glared hard at Jungkook  
"what is wrong with you?! You're already in enough trouble as it is!"

Jimin yelled at him as he also reached around and smacked him hard making Jungkook scream out again

"I'm sorry hyungs!" Jungkook yelled 

Jimin sighed and grabbed Jungkook's arm "when we get home I want you in your room facing a corner. Am I understood?" He told him as he walked with him back home 

Jungkook's eyes widened "w-what?! Hyung you cant punish me!" 

"The hyungs gave us permission to punish you if you need it" Taehyung said on the other side of Jungkook as they walked home

"But!" Jungkook started to protest but stopped as he saw the look Taehyung gave him. 

Jungkook pouted all the way back home. Soon they got home and Jimin let go of him as they got inside. He gave Jungkook a smack on his bottom "your room. Corner. Now. We'll be up in a few minutes" Jimin ordered him 

Jungkook had tears in his eyes but did as he's told. Both hyungs watched him go before Taehyung spoke  
"We need to tell Jin hyung about this" he told Jimin  
Jimin sighed "yeah I know" he said and pulled his phone out and clicked on Jin's name. He put his phone on speaker and waited till he picked up 

"Hello?" Jin said when he answered  
"Hyung I'm sorry to call you but me and Tae have a problem" jimin said  
"What's wrong?" Jin asked with a hint of worry in his voice  
Jimin looked at Taehyung and Taehyung nodded  
"Hyung" Taehyung spoke up "me and Jimin were walking back home and we saw Jungkook walking by himself. So we asked him why he was out and he told us because he wanted a snack from the store. Were home now and we sent Jungkook to his room. But we don't know what we should do now" Taehyung explains everything to him

Jin sighed "I knew he would do something like this" he told himself  
"Alright you both need to punish him. I know you both don't want to but he did something wrong and you two caught him. But me and namjoon will also be punishing him tomorrow. You think you two can do that?" 

Jimin and Taehyung both looked at each other and nods "yes hyung" they both said at the same time 

"Alright and make sure to cuddle and comfort him after its over" jin said 

"We know hyung" jimin said and they both hung up.  
Jimin sighed "do you want to go first or do you want me to?" He asked Taehyung 

Taehyung sighed "ill I'll go first" he said  
Jimin nods "okay. Let's both go upstairs and tell Jungkook." He said and they both walked upstairs to where Jungkook is. They walked in and saw Jungkook standing in the corner. Taehyung sat on the bed and Jimin still stood up  
"Turn around Jungkook and come here" jimin ordered 

Jungkook slowly turned around with some tears in his eyes and walked to where they are. 

"We talked to Jin Hyung and he told us that we should punish you but tomorrow him and Namjoon Hyung will also be punishing you" jimin explained to him 

"B-but that's too much!" Jungkook yelled out as he looked at both of them 

"Enough Jungkook" Taehyung said sternly "its going to happen so stop whining" he said with a look on his face making Jungkook shut up. 

Jimin sighed "Taehyung is going first and then I will. We're gonna give you 20 each with just the hand. Pants will go down but you can leave your boxers on" he explained to him 

Jungkook pouted but nods anyways 

Taehyung patted his lap "let's get this over with. Over my lap" he ordered 

Jungkook whined as he slipped off his jeans and slowly went over his lap. Taehyung put a leg over Jungkook's legs and put his hand on his back  
"I'm starting" he warned before raising his hand up and smacked his bottom  
"Ahh!" Jungkook yelled out in surprise  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
"Ahh owww!" Jungkook yelled out as he shut his eyes  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
"Oww hyung stop! Ow!" Jungkook screamed as he kicked his feet against the floor  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
Jungkook kicked his feet and started to squirm around "hyunggg! It hurts stop!" 

"Its supposed to hurt Jungkook" Taehyung sternly said and continued thr punishment  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
"OW!" jungkook screamed at the last one "that really hurt!" Jungkook yelled with tears rolling down his face  
Taehyung rubbed his back "shh calm down you're almost done" he soothed as he gently pushed Jungkook off his lap. Jungkook thought it was over but then he saw Jimin sitting on the bed and let out a whine  
"Nooo hyung no please" he whined with tears in his eyes "I'm sorry" 

"We know you are but you still need to take your punishment. You're almost done" Jimin softly told him  
Taehyung put Jungkook over Jimin's lap and Jimin pulled him closer and put his leg over Jungkook's  
"Almost done and then we can cuddle" Jimin promises him  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
"Ahh ow!" Jungkook yelped as he bit his lip  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
Jungkook banged his feet against the floor and shut his eyes tight  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
"ow hyung!" Jungkook yelled "hyung stop!" Jungkook cried out  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
"AHH!" Jungkook screamed as he arched his back up "hyung please no more! Please!" He cried 

Jimin rubbed his back "shhhhh Kookie shhhhh it's done now. You did really well its okay. You're forgiven by us. Shh" jimin soothed and he slowly sat Jungkook up into his lap being careful of his bottom.  
"I'm sorry hyungs" Jungkook said as he put his head on Jimin's shoulder and cried  
Taehyung wiped some tears off his face "we forgive you Kookie it's okay please stop crying" he told him gently.  
Jungkook sniffed and looked at Taehyung "hyung" he said and reached his hands out towards him wanting to be held by him.  
Taehyung gently smiled and took him from Jimin and sat him on his lap. He rubbed his back and slowly rocked. Jungkook put his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes "I'm sorry hyung" he told him and sniffed  
"Its okay Kookie just please don't ever do that again okay? That really scared us we don't want anything to happen to you. You're our baby we love you too much" Taehyung said and kissed his head gently.  
Jimin smiled and kissed his forehead "Taehyung is right Kookie we love you too much and we don't want anything bad to happen to you. We just want you to be happy and healthy" jimin told him as he rubbed his back  
"I love hyungs too. I didn't mean to scare you guys I'm sorry for that" jungkook told both of them and then suddenly let out a yawn.  
Jungkook whined when Taehyung and Jimin laughed at that. He hides his face in Taehyung neck "stop it hyungs" he mumbles  
"You want to lay down with us?" Jimin asked Jungkook  
Jungkook nods and Taehyung gently lays down with Jungkook. Jimin lays next to Jungkook's other side and wraps his arm around him. Taehyung holds Jungkook close to him and closes his eyes.  
"You should rest since you have to deal with Jin Hyung and Namjoon Hyung tomorrow" Taehyung said  
"Hyung!" Jungkook whines out making both of them laugh  
"We love you Jungkook" Jimin says and kissed his cheek  
Taehyung, with his eyes closed, nods in agreement.  
"Love you too hyungs" Jungkook said before closing his eyes and falling asleep with his hyungs.


	15. No going outside alone (last part)

Jungkook woke up the next morning by himself but could hear people talking in the hallway. He slowly sat up and hissed when his butt touched the mattress "aish hyungs can hit really hard" he said to himself as he rubbed the sore area as he stood up. He opened his door ans froze when he saw Jin and Namjoon standing next to each other talking. They stopped talking when they heard the door opened and both looked at Jungkook.   
"H-hyungs.." Jungkook said with wide eyes and immediately tried to shut the door back but was stopped by Jin   
Jin grabbed the door before Jungkook could shut it "oh no you don't mister. What did I say before I lef about not leaving the dorm until someone is with you?"   
Jungkook looked down "you told me not to leave.." he whispered   
Jin raised an eyebrow "and?" He asked sternly   
Jungkook sniffed before looking back up at his hyung "you said I would be punished but hyung nothing happened to me and Taehyung and Jimin hyung already punished me last night!" He said as he looked at both Jin and Namjoon with pleading eyes   
"Correct. But you still disobeyed me and Namjoon so you should still be punished by us as well" jin explained to him with a stern look   
Jungkook looked at Namjoon "hyung! Please don't do this I learned my lesson I promise!"   
Namjoon shook his head "No Jungkook we already warned you on what would happen and now you have to face the punishment. Don't argue with us"   
"But!" Jungkook tried to protest   
Namjoom smacked his butt "Jungkook enough!" He told him sternly   
Jungkook whines and stomped his foot "it's not fair!" He mumbles   
Jin shook his head and grabbed his arm "come on" he said and lead him into his room, all while Jungkook still protested.   
Jin opened the door to his room and let Jungkook go in first and then Namjoon before he went in and shut the door. When Jungkook went in the room the first thing he saw was the brush and the belt laying on the table.   
"No no hyung please don't use those on me! Please hyung!" Jungkook cried out as tears started to form in his eyes shaking his head back and forth   
Namjoon sat on the bed while Jin stayed standing up  
"Come here Jungkook" Namjoon said as he pointed towards in front of him "come stand in front of me"   
Jungkook shook his head "please hyung" he begged as he stood in his spot   
"Jungkook do as your hyung says" Jin said as he stood next to the bed   
Jungkook shook his head again, causing Jin to sigh and walk towards him. Jungkook saw this and took a step back "hyung no!" He cried out as Jin grabbed his arm and gave him a hard smack  
"Ahh!" Jungkook cried out as he jerked forward "hyung stop!"  
 Jin gave him another smack "go to Namjoon. Now" he said as he let go of his arm   
Jungkook let out a sob as he walked towards Namjoon.   
Namjoon looked at Jungkook before speaking   
"Why did you go outside by yourself knowing that you are not allowed to?"   
"I..I don't know hyung.. I'm sorry" Jungkook replied back with his head down   
Namjoon sighed and looked at Jin. Jin nods at Namjoon silently telling him it's time. Namjoon ran his hands through his hair in frustration before looking back at Jungkook  
"Look at me Jungkook" Namjoon ordered and waited till Jungkook looked at him before speaking again "Jin hyung and I already discussed on what we should do and this is what is going to happen." Namjoon paused " we're both going to be spanking you and I'll be going first. First you'll get 20 each with the hairbrush and then 5 each with the belt and that part will be bare. Am I understood?" He finished while looking at Jungkook  
"B-but hyung that's too much! No!" Jungkook screamed and took off towards the door.   
"Yah! Jungkook!" Jin yelled as he ran after him.   
Jin reached him just as he put his hand on the doornob. He picked him up around the waist and started carrying him back to Namjoon  
Jungkook squirmed and kicked in his arms "hyung no! Put me down!" He screamed as he clawed at the arms around his waist.   
Jin put him down an Namjoon immeditaely grabbed his arm so he wouldn't move away again. Jungkook tried to move his arm but Namjoon wouldn't budge "hyung!" He whined as he continued to move his arm "nooo let goo!" He begged  
Namjoon had enough and reached around and smacked his butt "that's enough Jeon Jungkook" he said sternly and used his other arm to unbutton Jungkook's jeans. "Step out of your jeans" he said once the jeans are around his ankles. Jungkook shook his head with a whine   
"Jungkook now" Jin said in a stern voice while standing near him. 

Jungkook let out a low whine before doing as told. Once he stepped out Namjoon didn't waste anytime before pulling him down across his legs. Jungkook let out a grunt as he went over and tried to get comfortable before stopping once he couldn't. Namjoon put a hand on his back and picked up the hairbrush "no putting your hand back or I'll start over. I'm starting now" he warned before rasing his hand in the hair and slaming it back down with a crack sound

"AHH!" Jungkook screamed and arched his back up "hyung I'm sorry!" He yelled but Namjoon ignored him   
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK   
Jungkook bit back a scream and crossed his feet trying to stay still  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
"Oww! Ow hyung ow please!" He begged and started to kick his feet   
"Jungkook stop kicking" Jin ordered in a stern voice   
Jungkook let out a whine and kicked once more before banging his hands on the bed "hyung!!" He whined as tears started to form  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK   
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
"Last one" Namjoon warned before slaming the brush down harder   
SMACK  
"OWW!" Jungkook yelled and started crying out apologies "i'm sorry hyung i'm sorry!" He cried on his lap.   
Namjoon rubbed his back "shhh calm down Jungkook calm down you're almost done" he soothed and gently raised him up on his feet and stood up switching spots with Jin.   
Jin sat down on the bed and grabbed Jungkook's arm beforr pulling him down 

"Noooo! Hyung no it hurts!" Jungkook begged as he was pulled down   
"Shh I know it does but you're almost done and then we can cuddle. That sounds good, right?" Jin said as he tried to comfort the boy  
Jungkook sniffed befor nodding his head, making both hyungs smile at him. Jin wrapped an arm around his back and grabbed the brush "I'm starting now" he warned 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK   
"Ahh! Ow hyung ow!!" He screamed as he drummed his feet against the floor   
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK   
Jungkook started to squirm "it hurts!!" He whined out the last word   
"Jungkook stop squirming you're almost done kid" Namjoon said as he watched quietly   
Jungkook let out a huff and put his head down

Jin smacked him 4 more times befor speaking   
"Jungkook you don't know how dangerous it is to be outside after dark. I know you think we we're being mean when we told you not to go outside but we just don't want anything bad to happen to you" he explained as he continued the punishment.

Jungkook sniffed as he started to feel guilty of what he done today.   
"I'm sorry hy-OW! hyung" he screamed when another hit came harder.

Jin threw the brush down and immediately started to comfort him "shhh calm down hyung has you..shh" he soothed as he brushed his hair with his hand "you know" he said before looking at Namjoon and the belt "you did well during that part of the punishment that I decided instead of 10 with the belt we'll just do 5 and then everything will be done hmm how does that sound?" He said as he rubbed his back as Jungkook continued to cry over his lap 

Namjoon nods at that idea, but Jungkook shook his head   
"H-hyung I don't think I c-can handle a-anymore!" He wailed and cried harder  
Jin shushed him "shh Jungkook it's alright you can do it" he said and reached towards his waistband before started to pull it down.   
Jungkook felt it and started to squirm again "noo! No hyung please not bare!" He cried out as he reached his hand back and tried to grab Jin's hand to stop him.   
"No" Jin said as he grabbed his hand and smacked it hard once making Jungkook gasp and draw his hand back to him "Do not reach back here or it'll be 10 instead of 5" he warned him in a stern voice before pulling his underwear down.   
Jungkook let out a whine as he kicked  his foot against the floor. Namjoon sighed as he sat down on the bed infront of Jungkook and grabbed both of his hands into his own.   
"Hyung" he said in a whiny voice as he tried to pull back but Namjoon was stronger than him.  
Namjoon nods at Jin "I got him hyung" he said which made Jungkook pout at him.   
Jin nods "alright Jungkook just 5 and then we're done" he promises him before raising the belt in the air and bringing it down fast   
WHACK  
"AHH OWW!" Jungkook screamed   
WHACK  
Jungkook shook his arms in Namjoon's hold trying his hardest to get loose   
WHACK  
Jungkook kicked his legs hard "HYUNG STOP! OWW!"   
WHACK   
He screamed and squimed as tears rolled down his face   
"Last one" Jin warned   
WHACK   
"AHHH!!" Jungkook let out the loudest yell before going limp over his lap crying hard 

Jin threw the belt down and Namjoon let go of his hands. Jin rubbed his back as Namjoon ran his hand through his hair   
"Shhh" Namjoon said "shh Kookie it's over now shh..your hyungs have you shhh calm down.." he tried to soothe the boy 

"H-hyungs!" Jungkook yelled through his tears  
Jin gently raised him up and held him on his lap being careful of his bottom touching anything.   
He rubbed his back and gently rocked back and forth "shhh Jungkookie shhh hyung has you..your hyungs forgive you..shhh please calm down" he soothed in a warm voice 

Jungkook had his head against his neck and arms around his waist "I'm sorry hyungs!" He cried against his neck  
Jin rubbed his back and gently rocked back and forth "shh calm down it's okay.. everything is forgiven shh..hyungs still love you very much" he said as he waited patiently for him to calm down.

Jungkook sniffed and put his head on his shoulder and faced Namjoon. When he opened his eyes he saw Namjoon looking at him with a small smile. He let out a whimper and raised his hands toward him "hyung..namjoon hyung" he whispered   
Namjoon gently took him from Jin's lap and onto his own and ran his hands through his hair humming softly. Jungkook latched onto him and let out some tears   
"I'm sorry hyung I didn't mean to scare you guys" he said after a few minutes of being comforted. 

Namjoon gently kissed his head "shh Kookie we know you're sorry and we forgive you. Just please don't do that to us again we we're really worried when Taehyung and Jimin called us and told us what happened" 

Jin rubbed his back "Namjoon is right Jungkook we we're really scared when we got that call. You're our baby and we don't want anything bad to happen to you. I know you we're upset when we told you not to go outside alone but anything could happen to you Kookie...we love you too much and we just want to protect you" he finished and kissed him on the forehead and wiped away the tears.

Jungkook looked down and felt more guilty   
"I'm sorr hyung I didn't think about that..I promise I'll be more careful and listen more..I'm sorry.." he whispered the last part 

"Stop saying sorry Jungkook we already know you are and we already forgave you. Everything is okay now I promise" Namjoon said as he rubbed his back. 

Jungkook smiled at that and leaned more into his hyung and let out a yawn. Jin smiled gently when he sa that "do you want to take a nap Jungkook?" He asked 

"Will...will hyungs lay with me?" Jungkook asked in a shy voice as he looked at both of them

"Of course we will Kookie"  
 Namjoon answered and gently leaned back and put Jungkook on his stomach on the bed. He and Jin both laid down on each side of Jungkook. Jungkook let out a tired sigh before he put his head on Namjoon's shoulder and felt Jin put hjs arm around his stomach.

"I love you hyungs" he said before he fell asleep in between his hyungs. 

Namjoon and Jin smiled at him   
"We love you too Jungkook so much" Jin said as he kissed his cheek and closed his eyes.   
Namjoon did the same thing and soon all three we're sleeping.


	16. Yoongi

Yoongi loves all of his members he really does but sometimes the younger members can get on his nerve. He was sitting in the living room trying to find something to watch on tv when suddenly Jimin came walking in and smiled when he saw Yoongi 

"Hyung!" Jimin said as he sat next to him on the couch "what are you doing hyung?" He asked   
Yoongi sighed "I'm just trying to relax right now Jimin. What are you doing? Why aren't you with Taehyung or Jungkook?" He asked him as he looked at him  
"They're in Tae's room playing a video game I didn't wanna play and Hoseok hyung is taking a nap so I came in here" he said and looked around not seeing Jin or Namjoon "hyung...where are Jin and Namjoon hyung?" He asked with a little pout on his lips   
"I think they are in Jin hyungs room" he said as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back

Jimin nods and sat back sitting in silence. They sat in the living room with the TV on for 20 minutes until Jimin sits up   
"Hyung I'm bored!" He complained as he grabbed onto Yoongi's arm and tugged it   
"Jimin stop that" Yoongi grumbled and pulled his arm back   
Jimin pouts again "hyung!" He whined and stood up "let's go out for a bit I heard there's a new shopping store that just opened down the block. Let's go!" He said as he grabbed onto his arm again and pulled. 

Yoongi groaned as his arm was being pulled again "Jimin stop it I mean it I don't want to go out today I just want to relax" he said and was pulled up by Jimin  
Jimin didn't seem to notice that Yoongi waa getting mad and smiled at him when he finally stood up "I promise it won't take long. Come on let's go it'll be fun" he said and tried to drag Yoongi with him but pouted when Yoongi wouldn't move "hyung?" He whispered   
Yoongi closed his eyes "Park Jimin!"   
He yelled and pulled his arm roughly making Jimin gasp and fall over hitting the table beside him. Yoongi's eyes got big as he saw Jimin hitting his face against the table and a glass smashing onto the floor. Jimin let out a scream as he hit the floor and closed his eyes in pain. 

Hearing the scream made Hoseok, Jin and Namjoon come out from their rooms, but Taehyung and Jungkook didn't hear anything because of the video game. All three let out a gasp as they saw Jimin on the floor with glass around him and Yoongi standing next to him with wide eyes. Jin was the first to react and rushed over to Jimin, bein careful with the glass.   
Jin carefully sat him up against his chest and checked his face  
 "Jimin are you okay? What happened?" He asked as he saw a bruise forming below his right eye.   
Jimin looked up at Yoongi with tears in his eyes and shook his head and buried his head in Jin's chest and shook with tears.   
Jin looked startled at first and then wrapped his arms around him and slowly rocked "shhh" he soothes   
Hoseok got a broom and a pan and cleaned up the glass and threw it away. Once that was done he sat down next to Jin and Jimin and tried to comfort Jimin. Namjoon stood next to Yoongi and looked at him "Yoongi Hyung what happened?" He asked   
"I...I.." Yoongi tried to say something but he just couldn't. He felt extremely guilty when Jimin fell and now he couldn't even say sorry.. 'What's wrong with me?' he thought to himself. He looked at each person and shook his head before running out the door.   
"Yoongi!"  
 "Hyung!"   
He heard Jin, Hoseok and Namjoon yell but he didn't look back and continued to run. He ran and ran until he couldn't anymore and stopped at the Han River. He let out a frustrated yell and got down on his knees and let the tears come out. 

Back at home, they all watched Yoongi run out the door but nobody could catch him. Jin still Jimin in his arms and Hoseok was still sitting beside them. Namjoon ran his hands through his hair in frustration   
"Hyungs?" They heard a tiny voice and turned and saw Taehyung and Jungkook, Jungkook standing behind Taehyung with wide eyes  
 "what happened? We heard yelling and a door slam and what's wrong with Jimin?" Taehyung said as he looked at the scene.   
Jin and Namjoon shared a look with each other and Jin shook his head. He didn't want the two youngest to see this. Namjoon nods and looks at Hoseok and nods towards the kids. Hoseok got the idea and stood up and walked towards Taehyung and Jungkook "come on let's go back to the room" he said as he gently pushed the two back to the room  
"But..but what about Jimin hyung? Is he okay?" Jungkook asked as he looked back to where the others were.   
Hoseok shushed him "Jimin is going to be okay don't worry let the hyungs handle this" he told him as he shut the door once they got into the room. 

Back in the living room, Jimin finally calmed down but didn't get up from Jin's lap. Namjoon bent down to get a better look at Jimin's face and winced when he saw the bruise.   
"Ahh Jimin you have a bruise forming" Namjoon said sighing "what happened with you and Yoongi hyung?" He asked   
Jimin looked down before speaking  
 "I didn't mean to make hyung mad at me" he whispered without looking up.  
Jin and Namjoon both looked confused.   
"What do you mean? Why did he get mad at you?" Jin asked as he grabbed Jimin's chin to make him look at him.   
Jimin sniffed before answering  
 "I just wanted to go to this new shopping store with Hyung and I guess I bothered him too much and when I tried to bring him with me he got mad and jerked his arm out of my hands too hard and..I fell down and hit my face on the table and then the glass broke." 

Namjoon looked disappointed with Yoongi while Jin looked angry with Yoongi. Jimin saw the expression on their faces and immediately tried to stick up for Yoongi   
"Hyungs please don't be mad at Yoongi hyung it was only an accident I don't think Yoongi hyung meant to hurt me" he pleads while looking at both of him with pleading eyes   
Jin sighed   
"It may have been an accident but Yoongi knows that we don't hurt each other whether it was am accident or not. Yoongi ran away because he probably knows that he'll get punished and he most likely is already feeling guily of what he did"   
"Hyung please don't punish Yoongi hyung!" Jimin yells out as he grabbed Jin's arm and looks at Namjoon for some help  
Namjoon shook his head "I'm sorry Jimin but Yoongi hyung knows that we don't hurt each other. What if you accidently hurt one of the members do you think me and Jin hyung would punish you even though it was an accident?"   
Jimin looks down pouting "yes hyung.." he mumbles   
Jin smiles sadly at him   
"How about I get you some ice and then you can go to where the others are while me and Namjoon handle Yoongi?" Jin said as he stood up and helped Jimin up as well.   
Jimin nods "okay hyung" he says quietly and follows him into th kitchen   
Jin grabs an ice pack and gently puts it on Jimin's bruise making Jimin hiss in pain  
"Shh it's okay" Jin soothes   
"Just hold it on there for about 30 minutes" he says and Jimin nods   
"Now go on to the others. Everything will be okay with Yoongi I promise" Jin tells him with a gentle smile   
Jimin nods and walks out of the kitchen and knocked on the door before entering. Namjoon and Jin could hear the others asking Jimin if he's okay before the door closed.   
"I should call Yoongi" Jin says with a sigh and grabs his phone and clicks on Yoongi's name and called him   
Yoongi was sitting on the grass when he heard his phone ringing. He saw Jin's name and froze for a few seconds befor answering   
"H-hello?" He said with a shaky voice  
"Yah..Min Yoongi where are you?" Jin said over the phone   
"I.." yoongi sighed "I'm coming home hyung don't worry I'll be there soon" he said while picking at the grass   
"When you get home come into my room. I'll be waiting" Jin said before he hanged up 

Yoongi put his hand in his pocket before walking back home. He knew what Jin meant when he said that and this time he was gonna take it without any conplaints. He slowly walked back home while thinking of Jimin and how sorry he was to do that to him. Finally he got home and walked up the stairs to Jin's room. He knocked before entering the room and closed the door. He was expecting to see Jin but not Namjoon.   
"Namjoon? What are you doing in here?" Yoongi asked and looked at Jin in confusion.   
"Come here Yoongi" Jin sternly said.   
Yoongi slowly walked to him and stood in front of him

"Jimin told us what happened and I'm really disappointed in you Min Yoongi" Jin said with a glare   
Yoongi nods "I know hyung and I feel bad of what I did. I'm sorry" he said as he looked at him   
Jin sighed "you know that you have to be punished, right?" He told him 

"Yes hyung" Yoongi says while nodding 

Jin nods "I know you're not gonna like this but me and Namjoon talked and we decided that we are both going to punish you" he explained   
Yoongi looked startled at that   
"What? Buy hyung Namjoon is younger than me! That's embarssing!" Yoongi complained with a whine in his voice.   
"Yoongi stop complaining or I'll add more to your punishment" Jin warned him in a stern voice   
"But-!"   
"Yoongi!" Jin warned him once again   
Yoongi sighed "fine" he mumbles   
"Namjoon will go first. He'll give you 15 with his hand with your jeans down and I'll be giving you 20 with the hairbrush. Bare." Jin explained to him 

Yoongi wanted to argue with that but he knew that he deserves it so he nods and steps out of his jeans and then slowly going over Namjoon's lap with a blush on his face. He feels Namjoon put an arm around his back and gets ready for the punishment 

"Are you ready Hyung?" Namjoon asked   
"Just get it over with Namjoon" Yoongi grumbles while looking down at the floor. 

Namjoon looks at Jin, Jin nods at him telling him to start.   
 SMACK   
Yoongi jerks at the first hit not expecting it   
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK 

Yoongi bits his lip, not wanting to yell out and closes his eyes 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK 

He grunts as the hits get harder and crosses and uncrosses his feet. 

SMACK SMACK 

"Oww" Yoongi moans out and curls his toes 

SMACK SMACK 

Yoongi lets out a little yell at the last hit and can feel tears forming in his eyes. 

"We're done hyung" 

He hears Namjoon say and he slowly stands up from his lap not looking at him. Jin sits down on the bed and pats his lap. 

"Alright Yoongi boxers down and over my lap" Jin orders him 

Yoongi lets out a groan and pulls his boxers down and goes over his hyungs lap. Jin pulls him in closer and wraps an arm around his back and puts a leg over Yoongi's. He grabs the hairbrush   
"No reaching back or I'll add more. I'm starting" He warns him before starting. 

SMACK SMACK 

"OW!" Yoongi yells out and lets a tear run down his face 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK 

Yoongi kicks his feet against the floor and struggles not to reach back. 

SMACK SMACK 

"Oww hyung!" He whines out and squirms a little bit on his lap

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK 

Yoongi cries out as the hits get harder "hyung I'm sorry!" He yells out and then feels himself being lowered and freaks out "h-hyung?!" 

"Shh Yoongi" Jin says "last 5 and then it's over" he says and starts again 

SMACK SMACK 

"Ahh oww hyung that hurts!" He lets out a low whine 

SMACK SMACK 

Yoongi curls his toes and breathes hard

SMACK 

"AHH!" He screams louder at the last hit and goes limp over Jin's lap and cries

Jin puts the hairbrush down and gently gathers Yoongi in his arms. Jin puts him on his lap and Yoongi immediately hides his face against his hyungs neck, embarrased that he got punished by and in front of his dongsaeng. He cries into Jin's neck, while Jin shushes him while gently rocks back and forth. 

"Shh Yoongi it's over we forgive you calm down..shhh" Jin soothes and Namjoon rubs his back. 

"Hyung everything is okay. I'm sure that Jimin would want to see you after you calmed down. He was worried about you earlier" Namjoon told him in a soft voice.

Hearing Jimins name made Yoongi freeze and think about what happened earlier. After 10 minutes he finally calmed down enough to speak.

"I'm sorry" Yoongi says after he calmed down and wiped at his face "I need to apologize to Jimin. Where is he?" He asks as he carefully stood up from Jin's lap. 

"He should be in Taehyungs room with the others" Jin told him "go on I bet Jimin wants to see you now" he said as he gently shoved Yoongi towards the door. 

Yoongi walk out   
the room and went towards Taehyungs room and knocked 

"Come in!" Hoseok said from behind the door.

Yoongi opened the door and saw Taehyung and Jungkook sitting on the floor looking at something on Jungkooks phone, while Hoseok and Jimin sat on the bed. Jimin sitting beside Hoseok with his head on his shoulder while Hoseok held him close. Jungkook looked up and saw Yoongi and immediately stood up 

"Hyung!" He yelled and hugged him "are you okay?" He asked as he looked over him 

"I'm fine Jungkook" Yoongi reassured him "can I speak with Jimin alone, please?" He asked everyone in the room. 

Hoseok seemed off about leaving Jimin alone with Yoongi 

"I don't know hyung" he said unsure while Jimin looked at him with a sad expression on his face 

"Hoseok I promise I won't hurt him. Jin hyung and Namjoon already talked to me about it anyways" he said as he looked down. 

Hoseok knew what that meant and made a sad look  
 "Okay. Jimin we'll be outside if you need anyything, okay." He said as he got up and motioned the two youngest out the door with him. Jimin nods and watched them go before looking at Yoongi. 

"You can sit down hyung" Jimin whispered 

Yoongi bit his lip and slowly sat down, silently hissing at the sting on his bottom. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Yoongi spoke up first 

"Jimin..I.." Yoongi sighs "I'm really sorry that I got upset earlier and I am really really sorry for hurting you I didn't mean it and you have no idea how guilty I felt for doing that to you." He looked at Jimin's face and made a noise when he saw the bruise 

"Shit Jimin I caused you to have a bruise I'm so sorry" he said in shame and looked down

Jimin slowly looked up at Yoongi   
"hyung.. it's okay I know you didn't mean it and I already forgave you and the bruise..well it doesn't even hurt that much anymore" 

"Still I'm the hyung and I'm supposed to protect you not hurt you.." Yoongi said and watched as Jimin crawled closer to him. 

Jimin got closer to Yoongi and brought him into a hug "I know that Hyung but we both know that you didn't mean it..also I'm sorry that I bugged you about th shopping store" he said as he let go of him

Yoongi shook his head "No Jimin it's okay. If you want to we can go check it out tomorrow?" He asked and smiled as Jimin's face lit up 

"Really? You really want to go with me?" Jimin asked with a big smile on his face

Yoongi nods his head with a slight laugh "of course I do Jimin but today I'm tired so we can go tomorrow." He said and let out a yawn as he finished 

"Oh you're tired? Do you wanna take a nap with me?" Jimin asked as he pulled down the blankets 

"That sounds great Jimin" he said and laid down on his stomach next to Jimin and closed his eyes. 

Jimin pushed himself closer to Yoongi and cuddled with him. Soon they both fell asleep and the next day they both went to the new store and Yoongi bought Jimin new clothes as an apology from the incident. They stayed out in town almost the whole day and got ice cream before going back home.


	17. Hyung I didn't do it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the ending sucks! :(

Today the members of BTS had a day off but Yoongi still wanted to go to the studio and Hoseok went with him while Jin went to the grocery store to get some food to make dinner that night. So that left Namjoon at home with the maknae line looking after them till the others come back. Jimin was in his room taking a nap while Namjoon was in his room reading a book. Meanwhile, Taehyung and Jungkook were in the living room fighting over the TV remote. 

“Let go of it! I had it first!” Jungkook yelled at Taehyung as he tried to pull it out of his grip

“No! My show is about to come on I've been waiting a week for it!” Taehyung yelled back at him.

He pulled extra hard making Jungkook let out a yelp as he fell on top of Taehyung while the remote got thrown on the floor. Jungkook looked at Taehyung and back at the remote before crawling off of him and trying to make his way to the remote. 

Taehyung immediately got off the couch and grabbed Jungkooks ankles and pulled him back 

“Yah!” Jungkook yelled as he go pulled back “stop it!” he yelled and Taehyung crawled onto Jungkooks back and grabbed the TV remote “Ha!” he said as he got off of Jungkook. 

“That's not fair!” Jungkook yelled as he stood up and walked towards him. He pushed Taehyung causing him to fall onto the couch but he still had the remote

“Yah! How dare you push me I'm your hyung!” Taehyung told him with a glare as he stood up and faced Jungkook. 

“You can watch TV later but right now just let me watch my show. Stop acting like a brat” he said and sat back down an switched the tv on his show. 

Jungkook still stood there and suddenly got mad and picked up a pillow, not wanting to break anything, and threw it at Taehyung. 

“Ahh!” Taehyhung looked startled at first before looking at the pillow and then back at Jungkook “did you throw this at me?” he asked, forgetting about his show. 

Jungkook shocked himself when he threw it at his hyung but then got over it and nodded. 

“Aish you brat” Taehyung mumbled before throwing it back but it got too close to the table and knocked over the 2 glass cups that was there and a picture frame. Both boys let out a gasp and looked at each other 

“What is going on in here?” 

They both looked towards the voice and saw Namjoon standing there with his arms crossed with a stern look on his face. 

“Well?” he asked as he stepped over to them and stopping when he saw all the glass and the picture frame broken. He sighed to himself and grabbed the broom and pan from the kitchen before walking back to the living room. He made sure there was no more glass before speaking. 

“Who did this?” Namjoon asked as he looked at both boys. 

The two youngest looked at each other not wanting to get in trouble. Jungkook sighed and looked at Namjoon 

“Hyung we-“   
“Jungkook did it!” Taehyun said, interrupting Jungkook before he could say anything else.

“What?!” Jungkook yelled out as he looked at Taehyung with a hurt expression “No I didn't!” he said and looked at Namjoon   
“Hyung I didn't do it I swear!” Jungkook pointed at Taehyung “He did it!” he said trying to defend himself. 

Namjoon raised an eyebrow at the two while trying to figure this out. 

“I was trying to play with Jungkook and he got mad and pushed me and then threw the pillow and it caused everything on the table to fall and break” Taehyung half lied to Namjoon. He didn't want to get into trouble but was still mad at Jungkook when he pushed him. 

Namjoon looked at Jungkook “Is what he said true?” he asked 

Jungkook looked at Taehyung in disbelief before looking at Namjoon 

“I.. I did push him but-“ Jungkook tried to explain but got interrupted when Namjoon grabbed his arm   
“Hyung no!” Jungkook yelled as he tried to break away “Tae Tae hyung was the one who broke everything! He's lying please believe me!” he yelled aa tears started to form and he finally got his arm out of Namjoons grip. 

“I'm not lying!” Taehyung said and looked at Namjoon “hyung I'm telling the truth” he told him and Namjoon sighed before nodding 

“Come on Jungkook” he said as he grabbed his arm again and started to pull him with him, but Jungkook wouldn't budge 

“No!” Jungkook said as he stomped his foot “I didn't break anything so I don't need a spanking!” he yelled at him as he crossed his arms with a pout on his face. 

Namjoon raised an eyebrow at him 

“No? Yah Jeon Jungkook you don't tell hyung what to do. You broke the glass and now you're denying it. We don't tolerate this and you know it. Now come with me” he reached out again but Jungkook took a step back “no hyung” he whines out and put his arms out in front of him trying to block Namjoon from getting him.

Namjoon sighed and picked him up slinging him over his shoulder. Jungkook immediately reacted to this and started punching him in the back with both arms and kicking wildly 

“No hyung! No put me down! I didn't do anything! Hyunggg!!” Jungkooo begged him with tears rolling down his face. 

He kicked his legs and tried to push himself off and threw punches on his back “Hyung st-AHH!” 

Namjoon had enough and smacked him once hard as he walked to his room. 

“That's enough Jungkook” he said coldly. 

Jungkook let out a sob and slumped over his shoulder crying. Namjoon ignored it and walked to his room and shut the door before putting Jungkook down on his feet. Jungkook wouldn't look at him and wiped at his face. 

Namjoon grabbed a brush and sat down on his bed before motioning Jungkook over “come here Jungkook” he sternly told him but Jungkook stood in his spot, not moving. “Jungkook. Now!” he yelled out, making Jungkook jump at the noise and very carefully walked over to him and stood in front of him. 

“Now. Before we start your punishment tell me why you did that an don't lie to me” 

Jungkook slowly looked up at him “hyung.. TaeTae hyung is really lying. It is true that I threw a pillow but TaeTae hyung was the one who threw it and broke everything!” 

“Jungkook what did I just say? Don't lie to me.” 

Jungkook got frustrated and stomped his foot “damnit hyung why don't you believe me?!”

Namjoon reached out and smacked him hard making Jungkook jump “ow hyung!” 

“Do not raise or curse at me young man” Namjoon told him sternly 

“TaeTae hyung is the one who did it and I'm the one getting spanked! This isn't fair hyung!” Jungkook yelled at him

“That's it Jungkook pants down and over my lap. Now.” Namjoon ordered him and Jungkook shook his head “don't make me do it for you” he warn him. 

Jungkooks lip started to wobble and he took his jeans off. Once he did that Namjoon didn't waste any time and pulled him over . He pulled him in closer and put an arm around his back “you know how it goes no reaching back or I'll add more” he says before starting. He raised his arm up and slammed it down on Jungkooks bottom making him jump. 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

“Oww..” Jungkook moans in pain and jerks forward

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK 

Jungkook starts to wiggle around “hyung!” he whines 

SMACK 

“OW!” he yells and closes his eyes as tears roll down.

Namjoon continues to spank him 10 more times before stopping. Jungkook thought it was over but Namjoon kept him down and reached to pull his underwear down but Jungkook stops him and reaches back to grab his arm “No hyung please not bare!” he begs but Namjoon just smacks his hand away and pulls his underwear down “these last ones will be with the hairbrush” he says and Jungkook starts to panic and squirms trying to get away  
“Jungkook stop!” Namjoon smacks him hard, making Jungkook yelp and stay still. Namjoon sighs “I'm starting” he says 

SMACK 

“Ahh! Oww!” Jungkook screams as he kicks his feet “hyung stop!” 

SMACK SMACK SMACK 

Jungkook kicks his feet against the floor and curls his toes 

SMACK SMACK 

Jungkook starts crying hard “hyung! He wails “it hurts stop!” namjoon hardens his heart and finishes the punishment

SMACK SMACK SMACK 

“OWW!” Jungkook screams at the last hit and cries harder. 

Namjoon puts the brush down an gently pulls his underwear back up before sitting Jungkook up on his lap trying to comfort him. But Jungkook pushes him away 

Jungkook felt himself being pulled up on his lap but he didn't want to be comforted by him. He didn't do anything and he wouldn't believe him and got punished. He pushed at Namjoons chest “No!” he yells through his tears 

“Jungkook it's okay now. Everything is forgiven” Namjoon tries again but Jungkook pushes him harder “No! I hate you!” he yells and runs out the door crying. 

Meanwhile, Jimin heard yelling and crying and opened his door to see what was going on but got surprised when he saw Jungkook running towards him crying“Jungkook? What’s wrong?” 

“Hyung!”  
Jungkook jumps on him and cries into his neck “I didn't d-do anything!” he wails and Jimin rubs his hand up and down his back “shhh calm down baby” he soothes “come on. Come in here with hyung” he says and gently leads him back into his room and sits down on his bed with Jungkook sitting on his lap. His butt stings but he doesn't care he just wants someone to believe him. 

Jimin rocks him gently back and forth while rubbing his back “shhh hyung has you everything is okay shhh..” he whispers to him “calm down and tell hyung what's wrong” he says in a caring voice. 

Jungkook raises his head up and looks at Jimin with red eyes and nose running. Jimin coos “oh baby shhh” he says as he wipes away the tears with his thumb and gets a tissue and cleans his nose. “now tell hyung what's wrong. Why are you this upset?” he asks when Jungkook finally calmed down. 

“I didn't do anything wrong hyung” jungkook says “ me and TaeTae hyung were fighting over the TV remote and things got out of hand.. and.. I got mad and threw a pillow at him because I didn't want to accidently break anything and TaeTae hyung got mad and threw it back but the pillow ended up knocking the glass cups and the picture frame and everything broke” Jungkook says and tears start rolling down his face again

Jimin tries not to laugh at the pillow part but wipes away at the tears “and? What else happened?” he asks as he gives Jungkook his full attention. 

Jungkook sniffs “and then Namjoon hyung came in and asked what happened and I was going to tell him everything but then TaeTae hyung lied and said I broke everything!” Jungkook starts crying again “and and then Namjoon hyung believed him and I g-got pu-punished instead! I didn't d-do anything h-hyung!” he wails hard before putting his face against his neck and cried hard. 

Jimins eyes got soft and feels bad of what happened. He hugs Jungkook close and comforts him   
“shhh Jungkook shhh I believe you baby.” Jimin tells him as he rocks gently “hyung believes you shhh” he soothes him. 

Jimin sits there with Jungkook on his lap gently rocking him and soon Jungkook stops crying and falls asleep with his head resting on Jimins shoulder. Jimin carefully, without waking him up, moves back until his back is resting on the wall and sits there softly humming. 

Meanwhile with Taehyung. He felt really guilty of what he did an starts crying when he heard the punishment. Jin walks in with bags in his hand and sees Jungkook run into a room crying “what the..Jungkook?” he calls out but hears a sob and looks over and sees Taehyung on the couch crying. He puts the bags down and walks to him “Taehyung?” he said and sits down next to him “hey what’s wrong?” 

Taehyung flings himself on him with a cry “Hyung! H-hyung I did s-something bad!” he wails into his neck. 

Jin looks confused but hugs him tightly “what happened? Tell hyung.” He softly says to him as he rubs his back. Taehyung was about to speak again when Namjoon comes out from a room with a worried look on his face as he looks for Jungkook but stops when he sees that Jin came home. 

“Namjoon” Jin says and Taehyung lets out a harsh sob when he hears his name. Jin shushed him “hey hey calm down it's okay shh” he soothes him and he looks at Namjoon “Namjoon what happened while I was gone?” 

Namjoon sighs and sits down on a chai across from them 

“Taehyung told me that he was trying to play with Jungkook and then Jungkook got mad and threw a pillow at him and the cups and the picture frame broke from the table. But Jungkoook denied it and so I punished him but he wouldn't let me comfort him after.” 

Jin still looks confused “Jungkook wouldn't do that” 

Taehyung let out a sob “N-no! Hyung I'm sorry!” he says as he raises his head up and looks at Namjoon. 

“What? What are you sorry about?” Namjoon asks 

“I..” Taehyung sniffs “Jungkook didn’t do a-anything it was me! I lied b-because I was s-scared of getting spanked! We fought over the TV remote and Jungkook d-did throw the pillow first but I w-was the o-one who threw it back and c-caused the glass to break! I'm sorry!” he yells through his tears and covers his face with hands. 

Both Namjoon and Jin froze hearing the confession. Namjoon looked at him with hurt and disbelief 

“Y-you…you mean I punished Jungkook for something that he didn't do?” Namjoon stands up angrily “Yah! Kim TaeHyung do you know what you did?!” 

Jin stands up and puts his hands on his chest and pushes him back 

“Yah.. stop it. You're too angry right now wait until you're calm first. I think you should go and apologize to Jungkook first. I saw him run into Jimin's room.” 

Namjoon sighs “yeah.. yeah you're right.” He looks at Taehyung and points to a corner “I want you in that corner until I come back to deal with you” 

Taehyung sniffs and stands up with a nod “I’m sorry hyung” he tells him and walks into the corner. Namjoon sighs and walks towards Jimins room. Jin looks at Taehyung and shakes his head 

“I'm gonna start on dinner. No talking in the corner Taehyung” he sternly tells him before going to the kitchen. 

Namjoon knocks on the door before entering. He sees Jimin look at him and Jungkook sleeping on his chest

“Hyung Jungkook didn't do anything” Jimin says with a close arm around the youngest. 

“I know Jimin..Taehyung just confessed everything and I'm going to deal with him but I wanted to apologize to Jungkook first”   
“I'll wake him up”   
Jimin shakes him alittle bit “Jungkook? Hey wake up for me.” Jimin shakes him some more and Jungkook opens his eyes   
“What? What's going on?” he says with a yawn and sees Namjoon. He shakes his head and curls more into Jimin “I didn't do anything” he whispers.   
“It's okay” Jimin soothes “hear what Namjoon hyung wants to say” 

Namjoon sits down on the bed beside them

“Jungkook I'm really sorry that I didn't let you explain yourself. That was wrong of me and I'm really sorry” 

Jungkook finally looks at him 

“Taehyung just confessed everything and he's still going to be in trouble but hyung feels really bad for what he did to you. I punished you in the wrong and I feel guilty for it. You don't have to forgive me now but I hope that you can forgive me soon.”

Namjoon looks directly at Jungkook when he was speaking. Jungkook didn't say anything and Namjoon thought it was his cue to leave

“alright” Namjoon sighs and stands up “I still love you kid. Hyung is sorry” he tells him and turns to walk away. 

Jungkook looks at him before he jumps out of the bed “Hyung!” he yells and hugs him from the back “hyung I forgive you I know that you're sorry” 

Namjoon smiles and turn around to face him “thank you for forgiving me Kookie” he hugs him and rubs his back as he gently sways them back and forth. 

“I love you hyung” Jungkook mumbles from his chest. Namjoon kisses his head “I love you too kid” he says before letting go 

“go back to Jimin I have to go and take care of Taehyung” he tells him with a gentle push towards Jimin.   
“Please don't go too hard on him” he begs to him with big eyes “I already forgive him too so please don't go too hard” 

“Don't worry about it Kookie let hyung handle this” Namjoon tells him before walking out the door.

Jimin wraps his arms around Jungkook “Don't worry Jungkook, hyung won't go too hard on him. It's okay” 

Namjoon sits on the couch and calls Taehyung to come to him. Taehyung turns around and Namjoon sees his eyes red. He stands in front of him with his head down. 

“Look at me Taehyung” Namjoon orders him and Taehyung slowly looks at him. 

“What you did was wrong we don't blame things on each other do we?” 

“No hyung..” Taehyung shakes his head with a pout 

“That's very wrong isn't it?” 

“Yes hyung. I'm really sorry I won't do it again” 

“You better not” Namjoon sighs “pants and underwear down and over my lap” he tells him sternly. 

Taehyung lip wobbles but does as he's told. He goes over his lap and Namjoon pulls him in closer and wraps an arm around him. 

SMACK 

“Ahh!” Taehyung jerks in surprise and moans in pain when the hits came. 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK 

“Oww ow!” he kicks his legs but Namjoon just puts a leg over his to stop him. 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

“Hyung! Ow!” he whines and cries 

SMACK SMACK SMACK 

“Are you ever gonna blame Jungkook or anybody else for something that you did?”

SMACK

“OW! Ow no hyung! OW! I'm OW sorry!” 

SMACK SMACK SMACK 

“Go into my room and get the brush” Namjoon says as he helps Taehyung stand up 

“But Hyung!” Taehyung tried to protest 

“Now!” 

Taehyung pouts and goes into his room and gets the brush. He walks back into the living room and hands it to him “hyung please don't” he begs but Namjoon shakes his head and pulls him over his lap again “we're almost done” he says 

SMACK SMACK 

Taehyung lets out a cry “oww! I'm s-sorry!” 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK 

Taehyung kicks his feet against the floor 

SMACK SMACK SMACK 

“HYUNG! PLEASE!” 

SMACK 

Namjoon lands 5 more and ends the punishment. He throws the brush down and rubs his back up and down. Taehyung lays over his lap and cries in pain from the punishment and because of what he did to his youngest brother. 

“Shhh Taehyung it's over now shhh” he soothes and pulls his underwear back up before putting him on his lap. Taehyung throws his arms around his neck and cries “H-hyung I'm s-sorry!” 

Namjoon rocks them gently “shhh I know you are. Hyung forgives you shhh” 

“B-but J-jungkook hates me!” 

“shhh hey hey no calm down Jungkook doesn't hate you at all” he soothes him and pulls him at arms length and smiles sadly at him while he wipes away his tears “no matter what you do Jungkook would never hate you he loves you Taehyung. The same goes to everyone else. No matter what we don't hate each other we’re a family and we'll always forgive and love each other. You understand?” 

Taehyung sniffs and nods “I understand hyung” he puts his head down on his chest near his heart and listens to calm down. They sit for a few minutes until Taehyung calms down and then Taehyung goes to Jimins room and opens the door. Jimin smiles at him and Jungkook looks at him but doesn't say anything. 

“Jungkook? Can…can we talk?” 

Jungkook shrugs his shoulders but Jimin nods

“I think that would be a good idea.I'll give you guys some time alone. Jungkook listen to your hyung.” He tells him with a kiss on the head before walking out. 

Jungkook plays with his shirt and Taehyung stands there for a few seconds before walking to him and slowly sits down but hisses loudly, causing Jungkook to smirk at him. 

Taehyung sees it and gently hits him on the shoulder “Yah you brat! Don't laugh you got punished too” 

The smirk fell and Taehyung immediately got ashamed of himself. 

“Jungkook I'm sorry” he says and looks at him “I'm sorry that I lied and got you in trouble. You didn't deserve that.”

Jungkook looks at him “Then why did you do it? Why did you lie to hyung and get me in trouble?” 

Taehyun sighs “It's because I was scared” he admits “I was scared to get spanked so I put all the blame on you instead.” He pauses “but I still got spanked, huh?” he says with a slight laugh. 

Jungkook chuckles at that “Yeah you did but I guess I don't blame you. Hyung really does have a hard hand” he says with a pout. 

Taehyung hums in agreement. 

“But.. do you forgive me? I really am sorry for what I did” 

“I already forgave you hyung it's okay.” Jungkook says and smiles at him

“Really?” 

Jungkook nods and Taehyung smiles big and hugs him tightly 

“Oh thank you! Thank you for forgiving me! I promise I won't do that to you again” 

Jungkook smiles and hugs him back. 

“Do you wanna listen to music with me until dinner is ready?” Taehyung asks when they let go. 

Jungkook nods excitedly “yes hyung!” 

Taehyun lays down on his stomach and Jungkook does the same. They lay there listening to music and talking with each other. Soon Jimin pokes his head in “guys dinner is ready everyone is waiting on you two” 

“We're coming” Taehyung tells him and pauses the music. 

Taehyung and Jungkook went into the kitchen and everyone ate dinner together. They did the dishes together and went back into their room and talked to each other until they both feel asleep. Jungkook had his head resting on his chest, while Taehyung had an arm around him protectively.


End file.
